<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say something by Remainishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074906">Say something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remainishi/pseuds/Remainishi'>Remainishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, sasuhina - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remainishi/pseuds/Remainishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Habían creado una maquina del tiempo. Querían arreglar las cosas, y salvar a Uchiha Sasuke de una tragedia. Hinata del futuro le envía una extrañas notas a la Hinata del pasado. Todo el mundo se arrepiente en la vida. ¿Y si pudieras tener la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado? [Sasuhina]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SasuHina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En medio del parque, los cerezos se deslizaban con la brisa fresca de junio.</p><p>Habríamos contemplarlo, de no ser por la respuesta que estábamos esperando. Rodeamos un envase viejo de ramen y el sol está a punto de asomar a través de una espesa nube blanca.</p><p>—Ten Gaara —. Naruto-kun nos entregaba un celular de distinto color a cada uno, sus ojos más azules que nunca se encontraban con melancolía, jamás lo vi sin aquel estado—, esta es para Sakura-chan.</p><p>—¿Qué más había adentro? —preguntó Gaara sus cabellos rojos bien arreglados se movian con la brisa.</p><p>—Ohmm —Naruto-kun revolvió en la bolsa que estaba dentro del envase y lo que vio, le sacó una sonrisa que derivaba a la angustia—, hay una foto de todos nosotros juntos... Y una carta del Teme.</p><p>Vimos la foto que nos encontrábamos nuestros yo de dieciséis años: Naruto-kun, con su inconfundible cabellera rubia, sonriendo abiertamente a la cámara, los ojos verdes agua, serios, de Gaara. La larga cabellera de Sakura-san volando al viento, y con los ojos juguetones. La sonrisa tierna de Matsuri. Mis ojos perla, con el sonrojo que me caracterizaba.</p><p>Y Sasuke... Sasuke sonriendo de lado, con un brillo en los ojos que jamás le había visto. Todos estábamos abrazados, y la cámara captó no sólo el momento cuando un viento fuerte los golpeaba. Sino el momento que parecían verse "completos" y no se arrepentimos de nada. Por que solo importaba ese momento y nada más.</p><p>No como ahora, y no en esta historia.</p><p>No diez años después.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata, se despertó media hora después del horario escolar.</p><p>"Oh no" pensó mientras se vestía rápidamente. Agarró su maleta, pero antes siquiera de salir, la melodía de un celular la detuvo. Levantó una ceja, ella no tenía celular.</p><p>Pero algo brillaba sobre su mesa. Y en cuanto se acercó, pudo ver un celular rosa y con la notificación de un recordatorio. Se asustó de repente. ¿Y si fuese un mensaje de un acosador que decía que la estaría esperando a la salida? Sacó aquellas ideas de la cabeza, y con sumo cuidado abrió la tapa del aparato.</p><p>En el primer párrafo dictaba:</p><p>Para Hinata Hyugga.</p><p>—Hermana —Hinata levantó la cabeza. Hanabi se encontraba mirándola con los cabellos revueltos y bostezando en pijama—, se te hace tarde.</p><p>No terminó de leer puesto, en cuanto vio la hora, corrió como si la vida le fuese en ello.</p><p>Hanabi rodó los ojos y se fue a buscar algo de comer a la heladera.</p><p>—No llegará a tiempo —murmuró.</p><p>"Es la primera vez en todo el año que llegare tarde. Sakura-san va a matarme" pensó para sí mientras pasaba por los pasillos de la escuela. No paraba de pensar en el celular que llevaba en su bolso de escuela, tragando saliva se detuvo frente a la puerta de su salón.</p><p>—Este año no habrá muchas novedades —dijo Iruka, su profesor, frente a la clase—. Pero eso no significa que sea menos importante. Miró directo a la ojiperla que se encontraba en el último asiento, ésta ante eso se puso colorada.</p><p>—La ceremonia de inicio de curso está por comenzar —Hinata empezó a sacar los útiles y en eso el celular rosa cayó, lo levantó con un sonrojo puesto que el ruido llamó la atención de algunos de sus compañeros. Los sostuvo entre sus manos con duda.</p><p>—Y más tarde les entregaré los libros. Veamos, —Iruka leyó el papel que sostenía entre las manos- también tengo a alguien a quien presentarles.</p><p>Las caras de sorpresa y asombro no se hicieron esperar de la clase. Al igual que los murmullos de duda.</p><p>—Esperen, iré a buscarlo —Iruka se retiró del salón.</p><p>Hinata abrió la nota:</p><p>Hola, ¿cómo te va en segundo de preparatoria? Te escribo esta carta desde 10 años en el futuro ¿Qué por qué te escribo ahora que estas en segundo?</p><p>Porque quiero pedirte algo.</p><p>"¿10 años en el futuro?" Pensó incrédula, lo del acosador quedaba más creíble.</p><p>Para que no repitas mis errores te escribiré todo lo que sucederá y qué caminos quiero que tomes.</p><p>6 de abril: te olvidaste de poner el despertador y llegaste tarde por primera vez.</p><p>Abrió los ojos, aquello no podía ser inventado. Se estaba asustando de verdad. "Tal vez fue Hanabi-chan, para hacerme una broma".</p><p>Viene un chico nuevo a la clase. Se llama Sasuke Uchiha y se sienta a tu lado.</p><p>—Chicos silencio —Iruka entró al salón—, ya estamos aquí.</p><p>Un joven de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, se posicionó junto a Iruka. Tenía una mirada que irradiaba irritación.</p><p>Hinata casi se cayó del asiento, aquel chico tenía una mirada pesada causando un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.</p><p>—Se llama Sasuke Uchiha, y viene de Tokio. ¿Algunas palabras? –La clase esperó en silencio y solo se escuchaba el suspiro de algunas chicas.</p><p>—Mucho gusto —. El joven y por poco escupe sus primeras palabras con una voz gruesa y afilada como un cuchillo.</p><p>—Bien. Siéntate junto a Hyugga —Iruka señaló al asiento del fondo.</p><p>Esto no podía estar pasando.</p><p>Hinata escuchó el ruido sordo de la mochila de su nuevo acompañante al colocarse a su lado, y tragó saliva.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La ceremonia de inicio fue tediosa y aburrida como costumbre. No obstante Hinata no paraba de pensar en la extraña nota del celular. Había revisado el celular en busca de otra cosa, pero todo había sido en vano. Parecía que habían comprado el celular con el único propósito de escribir aquellas notas. Y eso, en cualquier caso, no la dejaba tranquila.</p><p>— ¡Oe! Hinata, ¿vamos a casa juntas? —Salió de sus pensares cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura Haruno se encontraba frente a ella, al igual que Matsuri y Gaara. Respondió con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Ya era hora de la salida, y todos se estaban preparando para irse a casa.</p><p>— ¡Oigan! Los invito a comer al Ichiraku —Naruto se les acercó como un relámpago a la mesa donde se encontraban todos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Generalmente las clases les daban un hambre terrible que solo podía calmar con ramen.</p><p>Sakura rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Naruto, esa comida es mala para la salud. —Los ojos de Naruto brillaron de emoción.</p><p>—Sakura-chan, ¿te preocupas por mí? —. El golpe que le dio la pelirrosa demostraba su respuesta. El rubio, tocándose el golpe, vio al chico nuevo juntando sus cosas.</p><p>— ¡Oe! Chico nuevo —el aludido no respondió -¡ey! ¿Te gustaría ir a comer ramen con nosotros?</p><p>Éste lo miró con indiferencia para responder un "no" seco.</p><p>Ese día Sasuke se negará a ir con ustedes, y Naruto se enojó por su tono grosero lo cual comenzarán a pelear. Y los llevarán a dirección, evita eso por favor.</p><p>—Vamos, la pasaremos bien, debes probar el ramen —Naruto paso desapercibido el ceño fruncido de Sasuke.</p><p>—Créeme "dobe" no me interesa probarlo, seguramente sea un asco—Naruto comenzó a echar chispas por los ojos, más por la sonrisa de burla que le lanzaba el azabache. Se paró frente a él en tono desafiante, pero Sasuke no se movió ni un milímetro. Ambos sostenían la misma altura y era fácil ver el estado de ambos.</p><p>—Ya basta ustedes dos, vayan a dirección en este momento —. Ambos no se quitaron la mirada en todo el trayecto, mientras que Iruka iba en medio de ambos.</p><p>Mientras, Hinata, leía la nota una y otra vez. "Pero se lo merece por grosero" comprendió con enojo. Era verdad, tampoco le tenía que contestar de esa manera.</p><p>Guardo el celular en el fondo de su cartera.</p><p>—Es una lástima, yo quería comer ramen —Matsuri, Gaara, Sakura y Hinata iban caminando cerca de la carretera, los autos hacían el acostumbrado ruido yendo y viniendo. Y el tiempo no era ni frío ni caluroso.</p><p>—Naruto se lo merece por impulsivo —comentó Sakura comiendo una rebanada de pan.</p><p>—En realidad fue el chico nuevo, Sasuke, quien lo desafío —el mutismo de Gaara se hizo presente con ese comentario, mientras leía un libro. Hinata pensó lo mismo, pero tal vez la nota quería que detuviera el pleito para que Naruto no se quedará otros treinta minutos más junto al Uchiha.</p><p>—Eso demuestra que es capaz de hacer Naruto por el ramen —observó Matsuri con un suspiro.</p><p>Nadie lo cuestionó.</p><p>Hablaron los cuatro de trivialidades. Olvidándose del castigo de Naruto y de notas extrañas.</p><p>Hasta que cada uno se fue por su lado.</p><p>Hinata caminaba con paso tranquilo hacia su casa, había comprado tomates y lechuga para hacerle una ensalada a Hanabi, cuando vio al chico nuevo caminando en la calle opuesta a la suya. Éste caminaba mirando el suelo y el cabello creaba una sombra en sus ojos, lo cual no dejaba ver que pensaba.</p><p>Hinata continúo su camino, diciéndose así que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pasase.</p><p>—Tú eres la chica que se sienta cerca mío ¿verdad? La amiga del dobe —. No se dio cuenta de que el joven se detuvo frente suyo hasta que le hablo . Sasuke la observó sin ninguna emoción, haciendo que a Hinata le entrará un escalofrío.</p><p>Pero se le fue en cuanto mencionó a Naruto.</p><p>—Se ll-llama N-naruto-kun —hizo una cara, que esperó, fuera amenazante. Pero fallo en el intento cuando Sasuke le sonrió de forma burlona.</p><p>—Nos seguiremos viendo "Hyugga" —no sabía como demonios sabía su apellido.</p><p>Pero en cuanto pudo ver que Sasuke vivía frente a su casa, se le fue la duda.</p><p>Trató de olvidar eso en cuando estaba preparando la comida, e incluso estudiando. Pero no se sacó la inquietud en toda la noche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata era tímida desde que tenía memoria. En realidad fue la noche en que murió su madre por la enfermedad terminal que sostenía. Antes de eso, cuando tenía once o diez años, jugaba con sus compañeros de colegio sin ningún problema, incluso hablaba en público sin tartamudeo. Pero desde lo de su madre, y que su padre le hechara la culpa. Su inseguridad salió a flote y dejó de jugar con sus compañeros por miedo a molestar. Dejó de ser ella. En secundaria fue peor, temía el preguntar alguna duda que sostenía y por ello siempre se llevaba materias. Y más peor fue cuando comenzó a tener ataques de pánico, por cada vez que la mandaban a hablar en público.</p><p>Por eso cuando el celular sonó con una nueva notificación, y leyó la nota, casi se cae de su cama por la risa nerviosa que la atacó.</p><p>20 de abril : me piden leer un poema frente a la clase. Me arrepentí de negarme.Por favor, acepta cuando te lo pidan.</p><p>Sasuke defiende a Naruto este día.</p><p>"¿cómo lo defenderá si ni siquiera se presentó a clase en dos semanas?" Pensó con incredulidad. Se encontraba en su pupitre, pero el de a lado suyo se encontraba vacío. Y en ese momento sintió alivio por que si en eso la nota fallaba, no tenia que cumplir nada ¿verdad?</p><p>Naruto se le acercó sonriendo y con ambas manos sobre la cabeza. Pero su buen humor se le esfumó cuando siguió la mirada de la Hyugga. Recordando el castigo del otro día.</p><p>-ese idiota... tuvo suerte en el castigo porque lo retiraron, yo tuve que limpiar los pupitres de todos-.</p><p>Hinata le prestó más atención. Si aquello había pasado por qué diantres lo vio sólo regresar a su casa.</p><p>-¿volverá? -en realidad había hablado para si misma. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que Naruto la haya escuchado.</p><p>-no lo se, no me importa -hizó una seña quitandole importancia. Pero al ver el semblante de la chica le sonrió con picardia- ha que te gusta el "teme", hee Hinata-chan. La ojiperla sintió la cara más caliente.</p><p>-¿he? N-no -pero eso no hizo más que agrandar la sonrisa del rubio y llamar la atención de sus amigos que se les acercaron con curiosidad.</p><p>-a Hinata le gusta quién -preguntó Matsuri sin poder contenerse.</p><p>-n-nada -esperó que Naruto terminara con su tortura antes de desmayarse. Por suerte Sakura desvío el tema.</p><p>Sakura término de dictar a Hinata su parte del trabajo. Iruka les había indicado que se formaran en grupo de tres cuando Sasuke llegó. Llevaba su bolso casi arrastrándolo y tenia la cara más pálida de lo habitual. Y unas ojeras surcaban bajo sus ojos.</p><p>-Sasuke, que gusto que hayas venido, Siéntate junto a Gaara y Naruto -señaló el asiento- ellos te explicarán las actividades.</p><p>Algunos de sus compañeros lo observaron con duda, algunos, puesto que Naruto estalló de enojo por la decisión de su sensei.</p><p>-Iruka-sensei, por qué demonios "éste" tiene que sentarse con nosotros y además faltó mucho tiempo -la cara que le dirigió Sasuke fue la de un perro rabioso dispuesto a morder, pero por suerte el maestro intervino.</p><p>-Naruto, Sasuke tiene sus motivos para ausentarse. Y con respecto a lo otro. Te sentaras junto a él, ya que te vendrá bien un poco de ayuda, tus notas están de mal en peor.</p><p>Toda la clase partió en carcajadas, nada disimuladas, salvo Hinata y Sasuke. Que bien, no le encontraban el chiste.</p><p>-bien, alumnos, silencio. Van a leer lo que han escrito, y dependiendo como leen definirá su nota. Solo una persona por grupo -.</p><p>Ino observaba a Sakura desde su pupitre y le sacó la lengua, haciendo que la pelirrosa apretara los puños. Sabía lo que Ino estaba tramando.</p><p>La estaba desafiando.</p><p>Nadie la desafía, ni siquiera por una insignificante nota de lectura.</p><p>Cada uno de los integrantes de los grupos leía algo que había escrito. Casi la mitad leía entrecortado, o tal vez no podía pronunciar alguna palabra. Había otros que lo leían lento.</p><p>"Ahora que me doy cuenta" pensó Hinata mientras escuchaba la voz de Gaara leer algo acerca del desierto.</p><p>Me piden leer un poema frente a la clase. Me arrepentí de negarme.</p><p>-Hinata -la ojiverde de su amiga la mirada suplicante "Oh no" Hinata temió lo peor.- por favor lee.</p><p>-p-pero -Hinata quiso objetar pero se dio cuenta que también Matsuri la miraba con ambas manos en son de súplica.</p><p>-Onegai, Sakura lee demasiado alto y sin pausas y yo me trabó mucho. Pero tu lees increíble -miró a Naruto leyendo, obviamente mal, y tragó saliva. No, no podía hacerlo, ¿y si lo hacía mal? Eso perjudicaría a sus amigas.</p><p>-G-gomen. No creo que vaya a leer bien -agachó la cabeza apenada, ellas no sabían de sus ataques de pánico, nadie debería saberlo.</p><p>-Chicas es su turno -escuchar la voz de su sensei fue como un puñal a sus pulmones -¿quién va a leer?</p><p>-Hinata... -Sakura y Matsuri la observaron con pena, pero ésta no se dio cuenta, puesto que ocultaba más la cabeza.</p><p>-dejenla -escuchar aquella voz gruesa le hizo levantar la cabeza y sus ojos se toparon con unos contrarios a los suyos. Toda la clase se sorprendió escuchar a Sasuke hablar. Pero él no les prestaba atención, su vista se encontraba en ella, solo en ella.- no tiene las agallas ni siquiera para leer en público.</p><p>Y le sonrió con burla, como riéndose de ella.</p><p>-¡Teme! -Naruto lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa- no le hables así a Hinata-chan.</p><p>Mientras Iruka trataba de calmar a ambos, Hinata quedó en shock.</p><p>Naruto se discutió con Sasuke y no nos pusieron nota.</p><p>"¿en serio quiero negarme?" dudó, apretando los puños y viendo el papel frente a ella. "despues de todo, Sakura y Matsuri siempre hablaban por ella. Y ahora Naruto discutía por su culpa.</p><p>Se levantó no quería pensar, era peor.</p><p>-P-pensandolo bien. ¡Leeré yo, Iruka-sensei! -la sorpresa en sus compañeros no se hizo esperar y todos guardaron silencio. Inclusive Naruto dejó de gritarle a Sasuke. Iruka parpadeó, luego carraspeó e hizo una señal para que continúe.</p><p>"La vergüenza que tengo desaparecerá en cuanto termine. Pero mi arrepentimiento no. Ni siquiera en diez años... Mi yo del futuro no quiere cargar con esa culpa."</p><p>Hinata comenzó su lectura. Y en cuanto término Iruka le dio un sobresaliente en su nota. Dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke, éste le sonreía con una sonrisa de lado, parecía... Satisfecho.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pareja: Sasuhina, leve Narusaku.</p><p>Personajes de Kishimoto</p><p>.Basado en el anime: Orange de Ichigo Takano.</p><p>Letra de carta.</p><p>"pensamientos"</p><p>Hinata del futuro.</p><p>Loss estudiantes ya se retiraban del instituto, y la tarde se cernía sobre ellos.</p><p>Hinata iba con Matsuri y Sakura, éstas últimas le hacían cumplido a la pelinegra por su atrevimiento.</p><p>—¡Genial Hinata! Gracias, me voy a burlar de la Ino-cerda toda la vida. — Sakura lanzó una sonrisa siniestra que hizo que ambas chicas se pusieran nerviosas. Pero los gritos que se escuchaban desvió su atención.</p><p>Una borda de adolescentes se encontraban gritando 'pelea, pelea'.</p><p>—¿Nani? —las tres jóvenes trataban de acercarse al inicio de ese desorden.</p><p>Y al ver quien peleaba, y con quien, a Hinata casi le da un paro cardíaco.</p><p>Sasuke defiende a Naruto ese día.</p><p>"¿Será posible?"</p><p>—Naruto-baka —la sonrisa provocadora de Kiba hizo que Naruto se levantase del suelo y se limpiara la sangre del labio con rabia— ¿Qué paso? Acaso no te gusto el insulto hacia tu mamá.</p><p>Los ojos del rubio irradiaban rabia pura.</p><p>—Hijo de P... —nos término de insultar, puesto que una voz gruesa lo interrumpió e hizo que el silencio se hiciera presente.</p><p>—Eso es algo injusto, ¿no crees? —la presencia de Sasuke fue como un grito que callo a todos. Kiba apretó los dientes.</p><p>—Largarte Uchiha, no es asunto tuyo —le ladró las palabras con odio, pero con una pizca de temor, que no paso desapercibido por el pelinegro, que sonrió con satisfacción.</p><p>—Creo que es algo injusto, mira a este pobre idiota.</p><p>—¡He! —replicó el rubio, pero la mirada de advertencia del peli negro lo hizo callar.</p><p>Con la aceleración de la Hyugga a mil, espero la reacción de Kiba.</p><p>Éste no apartaba la mirada del Uchiha.</p><p>— Tsk, vamonos, pero esto no se queda así. — Con una última mirada, se alejo con sus amigos.</p><p>Sasuke dio la espalda a todo y se fue lentamente con su maleta.</p><p>—Hey —La voz del rubio lo detuvo, más no se volteo, Hinata observó que el rubio apretaba los puños y unos mechones habian ensombrecido su rostro —, gracias.</p><p>Pasaron dos segundos antes de que pudiese contestar.</p><p>—No se porque agradeces, si el único que te debe una paliza soy yo.</p><p>Dicho esto continuo con su recorrido.</p><p>"Todo lo que dice en la carta, ocurre de verdad." Hinata sostuvo el celular frente suyo.</p><p>" Mi yo de diez años... ¿se arrepentira de algo menos? "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pareja: Sasuhina/Narusaku.Género: romance/drama.</p><p>Basado en el anime Orange de Ichigo Takano.</p><p>Letra de carta.</p><p>"Pensamientos"</p><p>Pov. Hinata del futuro.</p><p>Observó los cerezos sin muchas ansias. Me sorprendo al escuchar una voz a mis espaldas y apretó mi chamarra.</p><p>—Hinata —. Al girar mi cabeza, Naruto me sonríe al igual que el pequeño Boruto. que sostiene en brazos. Con una sonrisa, me muestra un pequeño CD de música.</p><p>—¿Te gusta? —pregunta con cautela. Sin convicción, le preguntó para quién es.</p><p>—Es para el teme —. Le lanzó una sonrisa.</p><p>—A Sasuke-kun no le gusta la música —le digo con veracidad, con una mano libre desestima mi comentario.</p><p>—No me importa lo que quiera ese idiota.</p><p>...</p><p>En cuanto se separo de sus compañeros, Hinata camino con paso tranquilo hacia su casa.</p><p>No paraba de pensar en la veracidad de las notas. Por un lado, sintió curiosidad por el hecho de que mas podría decir la carta, pero por el otro, sintió arduos deseos de tirarlo por la acera y olvidarse de esa cosa.</p><p>—¿Maldiciendo a todo el mundo? , Hyugga —. Casi muere del susto al escuchar una voz gruesa que conocía bien, proveniente a sus espaldas. Al girarse rápidamente, los negros ojos de Sasuke Uchiha la miraron con indiferencia.</p><p>—S-sasuke-san, ¿q-qué...?—el nombrado levantó una ceja.</p><p>—¿Sabes que vivimos en la misma cuadra, verdad? —Hinata se recriminó así misma, era verdad. El otro día lo había comprobado.</p><p>Un silencio incómodo los envolvió. Pero lo rompió la dulce voz de la peli negra.</p><p>—Gracias. Por defender a Naruto-kun hoy, s-supongo —. Quería recalcar el que la haya apoyado con respecto de leer en clase, pero su vergüenza se lo impedía.</p><p>—Ese idiota... —soltó en un susurro y camino a paso lento, hasta situarse de espaldas a la Hyugga —. De vez en cuando, uno necesita una patada en el culo de alguien para que continúe, aunque sea para molestar. Como el estúpido del dobe.</p><p>Sasuke se dio la vuelta. Pero la Hyugga vio con preocupación que el chico respiraba con dificultad y las ojeras que surcaban su rostro eran más notables en su palidez.</p><p>La joven se le acercó. Pero algo raro paso, Sasuke cayó desmayado arriba de ella y Hinata no se cayo también de no hacer fuerza con su cuerpo.</p><p>...</p><p>Una joven de cabello azulino observaba los azulejos de la pared del hospital.</p><p>—Hinata-chan, debemos irnos —. Al escuchar la voz de Naruto, volvió en si. No le gustaban los hospitales y desde la tragedia de su madre no había vuelto a pisar uno. Hasta el día de hoy.</p><p>Al levantarse y caminar junto a su amigo por los pasillos del hospital, se dio cuenta que era una suerte que Naruto haya estado en el momento preciso en que se desmayo Sasuke y que la hubiera ayudado.</p><p>—Gracias, N-naruto-kun —. Naruto puso sus manos detrás de su nuca.</p><p>—No te preocupes, estaba en el momento justo. Quería hablar contigo, pero como siempre el teme me complica la vida.</p><p>—¿A quien le dices Teme, idiota? —ambos giraron la cabeza de golpe y detrás suyo se encontraba Sasuke con la mirada cansada.</p><p>—Da igual —respondió Naruto indiferente —, ¿Qué te dijeron los doctores?</p><p>—No te incumbe —le corto y camino a paso ligero a la salida.</p><p>Al salir del lugar. Ambos jóvenes observaron la espalda de Sasuke, ya a varios kilómetros.</p><p>Una brisa los envolvió y revolvió los cabellos de ambos.</p><p>Hinata apretó la correa de su mochila.</p><p>"Pensándolo mejor, voy a conservar el teléfono por un tiempo."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parejas: Sasuhina/Narusaku.Género: romance/drama.</p><p>Basado en el anime Orange de Ichigo Takano.</p><p>Letra de carta.</p><p>"Pensamientos"</p><p>Pov. Sasuke.</p><p>Camine de entre las personas, con el bolso sobre mi hombro.<br/>El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo y mis pasos eran perezosos. Pase mi mano por mi cara, en intento vago por despertarme. Sabía que mi estado era deplorable.</p><p>No había dormido bien, desde la muerte de mi madre. Al recordar aquello, mi mente levantó un muro, impidiendo que se me escape algún recuerdo.</p><p>No me había percatado hasta que al ver frente mi camino me encontré a una chica de espaldas, su cuerpo que parecía frágil, ahora se encontraba en tensión y su cabellera negra ondea al viento.</p><p>La reconocí en el acto, era la Hyugga.</p><p>Sabía que en estos momentos debía cruzar la calle e irme por el otro camino. Pero admitía que había algo en esa chica que odiaba, y quería saber que mierda era.</p><p>Tal vez era el hecho de que parecía sentirse… completa. Como sí la vida le diese todo lo que necesitaba. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, detestaba cuando era débil cuando muchas personas la miraban. ¿Es que acaso me importaba?</p><p>Me decidí a hablarle, aparte no perdía nada al hacerlo.</p><p>—¿Maldiciendo a todo el mundo?, Hyugga —. Su cuerpo se quedó tieso cual estatua y lentamente giró la cabeza.</p><p>—S-sasuke-san, ¿q-qué...?— me daba gracia su miedo, ocasionalmente las otras chicas se lanzarían a mí, jurando amor eterno.</p><p>Al contrario levanté una ceja fingiendo indiferencia.</p><p>—¿Sabes que vivimos en la misma cuadra, verdad? — marco con sus labios una "o" sorprendida, me pregunto sí se dará cuenta de las caras que hace.</p><p>Parecía que quería decir algo, por se interrumpe y dice lo contrario.</p><p>Parecía un libro abierto.</p><p>—Gracias. Por defender a Naruto-kun hoy, s-supongo. — Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que nombrar a ese idiota? Espero que no le haya contado nada a nadie ese, ese..</p><p>—Ese idiota —solté distraído y continúe mi camino. No me iba a detener, pero lo hice.</p><p>No le iba a hablar, igualmente lo hice. Por eso no me sorprende cuando, me detengo y sin girarme le digo lo próximo—. De vez en cuando, uno necesita una patada en el culo de alguien para que continúe, aunque sea para molestar. Como el estúpido del dobe.</p><p>No aclare que eso había hecho con ella cuando tuvo que leer frente a la clase. Solo con otras palabras, claro.</p><p>Tal vez me lo decía a mí…</p><p>Sasuke, yo estoy orgullosa de ti.</p><p>No, no, que esas palabras no me golpeen, no de nuevo. No quería recordar pero la llamada del hospital resonó en mis oídos con mayor claridad, la pared blanca se me hacía más bizarra. Mi respiración fue en aumento y cayó sudor frío de mi frente. Sentía que el aire no entraba en mis pulmones.</p><p>Mire de nuevo hacia atrás y vi los ojos cristalinos de la Hyugga mirándome con ¿dolor, pena? No podía asegurarlo. Porque cuando me di cuenta caí en algo suave y con olor a lilas.</p><p>Luego, todo se volvió negro.</p><p>Había despertado dos veces.</p><p>La primera vez había sido, cuando sentí olor a Ramen y lo pegajoso de un sofá.</p><p>Mis oídos sólo llegaron a escuchar el ruido de un motor en marcha y un "era de esperarse" de una voz chillona. Luego de eso, me dormí de nuevo.</p><p>—¡Ah! Sasuke-san, ya despertó.</p><p>—Hace tiempo ya estoy despierto —respondí cortante, causando que el doctor me lanzará una sonrisa, ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo que sonreía? Me estaba asqueando.</p><p>—Sí nos permite, nos gustaría sacarle sangre, para hacerle un análisis —¿Un análisis? Mierda.</p><p>….</p><p>—Bien —tape mi brazo derecho de nuevo, aún sentía la aguja en mi vena —. La semana que viene veremos su resultado, para que uhmm que su novia y su amigo no se preocupen.</p><p>La palabra "amigo" y "novia" resonaban en mi cabeza, obviamente esas dos cosas jamás estuvieron en mi vida.</p><p>….</p><p>Al salir de la habitación escuché la voz inconfundible del dobe.</p><p>—...estaba en el momento justo. Quería hablar contigo, pero como siempre el teme me complica la vida—. Hablar con ella, al parecer el dobe quería confesarse. "No es tu incumbencia" me dije.</p><p>—¿A quien le dices Teme, idiota? —los interrumpí, no me gustaba ese ambiente que se creó alrededor de ellos. Además, me sentía cansado.</p><p>Como siempre, una extraña sensación me invadió. Paso lo mismo cuando el Uzumaki me preguntó si quería acompañarlos a comer ramen.</p><p>Los observe a ambos, me sentía fuera de lugar. Por más que quisiera "socializar" con personas, jamás iba a sentir que encajaba.</p><p>Por eso, cuando le dije al dobe que no era de su incumbencia, me largue sin agradecerles.</p><p>Caminando a paso apresurado.</p><p>Ya era de noche cuando llegue a mi casa.</p><p>En cuanto abrí la puerta y deje mis zapatos en la entrada. Observe el lugar con mayor detenimiento. Y una soledad inminente me dio la bienvenida. Deje el bolso en el suelo y me dispuse a sacar un solo plato para comer.</p><p>—Gracias por la comida —le dije a la nada y a mi emparedado de atún.</p><p>|o|</p><p>Hinata sostuvo el teléfono frente a ella, el reloj en su mesita de noche dictaban las 22:37 pm.</p><p>No podía creer lo que leía.</p><p>10 años en el futuro, Sasuke ya no está.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Palabras de la nota.</p><p>"Pensamientos"</p><p>Diálogo normal</p><p>Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.</p><p>OoOoO</p><p>El sol ese día estaba en su punto más alto, pero no se sentía ni frío, ni calor. Ningún malestar había en ese día, las hojas de los árboles se deslizaban con la brisa de Abril. En un gran instituto, se escuchaban los gritos y ruidos, típicos de adolescentes. Era hora del receso y todos tenían hambre.</p><p>Naruto caminaba entre las mesas de sus compañeros hacia tres chicas enfrascadas en una conversación. Con su rutinaria sonrisa y su pose, brazos sosteniendo su cabeza, le habló a su amigo, que este se encontraba leyendo.</p><p>—Oe, Gaara, vamos a comprar ramen —. Naruto sabía que a ninguno de sus amigos no tenían satisfacción de verlo comer esa comida. Pero, ¡bah!, era ramen. Cualquiera que rechazará esa comida, era un demente.</p><p>Iba a escuchar la respuesta de Gaara, cuando una voz gruesa, que desgraciadamente, conocía muy bien. Le habló a sus espaldas. Con una vena en la frente, le dio cara a su, ahora nombrado, enemigo.</p><p>—Yo voy con ustedes —. Todos y cada uno de sus amigos, se sorprendieron al ver a Uchiha Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos, diciéndoles que iba a ir con ellos.</p><p>Nadie, jamás, se iba a imaginar aquellas escena.</p><p>—¿No has traído tu almuerzo, Uchiha? —la voz sedosa de Gaara, hizo la pregunta del millón, sino ¿Qué demonios le habría sucedido al Uchiha que despreciaba la comida de Naruto?</p><p>—No —Sasuke miró hacia otro lado, "las ojeras se le marcan más" pensó Hinata, que había mirado todo aquello con atención—, mi madre... no me lo hizo, y no se donde queda... para comprar...</p><p>Se callo al instante, ya era demasiado para un orgulloso Uchiha hablar con ellos.</p><p>Y era verdad, Sasuke, no había comido nada antes de ir al instituto, y como había faltado mucho tiempo. No sabia a donde dirigirse, para comprar.</p><p>Naruto lo observó con una ceja alzada, para luego girar la cabeza.</p><p>—Vamos, ¿Que se podía esperar a un maldito como tú? —. Hinata sonrió internamente, Naruto podía ser orgulloso, pero portaba un corazón de oro. Y éste último siempre ganaba, a cualquier situación.</p><p>Pero su sonrisa se esfumó al instante, al recordar la nota.</p><p>23 de Abril:</p><p>Sasuke entra al club de lectura.<br/>Cómo Sasuke dijo que su madre no le preparó nada de comer, dije que mañana le traería el almuerzo.</p><p>¿No será que él...? Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la voz de su amiga pelirrosa dirigirse a ella.</p><p>—Hinata, qué bien cocinas, ojala yo pudiera cocinar así —. Con los ojos llorosos de Sakura, mientras probada una rebanada de la comida de Hinata. Matsuri pensó que se parecía a esos chibis que ve en sus series anime.</p><p>—Sakura-chan, no te desanimes, cocinas excelente —. Naruto se apareció entre Matsuri y Sakura, y con atrevimiento, tomó una mitad del sándwich de su almuerzo.</p><p>A los segundos, se encontraba verde y con ganas de vomitar.</p><p>—Naruto, a qué mi comida es saludable —con la voz, demasiado melosa de Sakura, el rubio asintió, con la comida que se negaba a tragar.</p><p>Gaara se le acercó y le habló con seriedad.</p><p>—no querrás, decepcionar a Sakura, nee Naruto, tragalo —Naruto miro con odio a Gaara y recordó los ojos jade de Sakura. Con todas sus fuerzas de voluntad, trago.</p><p>Casi se desmaya.</p><p>Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza.</p><p>—Serás baka, eso te pasa por comerte mi medicaůmento en mi almuerzo —. Observó al rubio con enojo y al ver su cara de arrepentimiento, reprimió una sonrisa. Pero esta se vio expuesta cuando Gaara le propinó otro golpe.</p><p>—¿Y eso por qué fue? —frotándose el chichón nuevo, Naruto miro a Gaara. Éste levantó los hombros.</p><p>—Le vi la oportunidad —.</p><p>Todos lanzaron carcajadas; Sakura, Naruto, con una gran sonrisa y dos chichones en su cabeza, Matsuri con sus dos palitos a medio comer, Gaara con una sonrisa de lado.</p><p>Hinata también reía por aquellas escena, pero callo en cuanto vio a Sasuke.</p><p>10 años en el futuro, Sasuke ya no está.</p><p>Éste se encontraba... perdido, parado en medio del salón. En el hospital también lo había visto así. Como si aquel, no fuese su lugar.</p><p>—Vamos, Dobe, Sabaku-no, no tengo todo el día —. Con irritación, salió del aula.</p><p>—ya, ya. Bastardo, que no se te olvide que insultaste a mi comida.</p><p>Las voces se iban perdiendo en el corredor y a Hinata le rondaba una sola cosa en la cabeza.</p><p>"¿Sasuke-san no estará? ¿No será que él...?"</p><p>En la última clase, Sasuke se disponía a guardar sus cosas para irse. "Hogar, dulce hogar" pensó con ironía y cansancio. Sabía que tenía los párpados pesados, pero ya se había acostumbrado.</p><p>Claro, eso pensaba. Hasta que los ojos azules del rubio chillon se interpusieron en su camino.</p><p>—Sasuke-idiota, vamos a la biblioteca.</p><p>La indiferencia de Sasuke ocultaba su sorpresa. ¿Cómo demonios sabía ese tonto que a él le interesaba la lectura...?</p><p>—¿Para qué demonios quieres que te acompañe? —le traía sin cuidado la invitación, pero que justo esa persona lo haga... Era demasiado sospechoso —, qué estás tramando.</p><p>Naruto hizo un mueca de disgusto.</p><p>—No hay truco, solo...—¿sólo? ¿sólo? Lo sabía, allí había gato encerrado —quiero que me acompañes a ver algo.</p><p>Naruto podía ser abierto como un libro, y dejaba claro algo.</p><p>Eso era verdad.</p><p>Sasuke sostenía una lucha interna. Si iba con ese miserable, él tendría ideas erróneas sobre su relación.</p><p>Pero si no... Si no, no tenia nada que perder, no tenia que llegar temprano a su hogar, ni nadie lo esperaría. Así que.</p><p>—Además, Hinata-chan mencionó que leías muy bien y que de seguro eres lector —. Hinata que escuchaba todo, se puso más roja que un tomate y comenzó a balbucear. ¿Cuando ella había dicho eso?</p><p>—Y-yo n-no, ohmm, Uchiha-san —. Su corazón se aceleró a mil al sentir la mirada de sus amigos.</p><p>—Hyugga —la voz gruesa de Sasuke la hizo volver en sí y no se dio cuenta que sus ojos serios la penetraban. —llámame Sasuke.</p><p>Hinata lo observó dudosa. —Sasuke, a secas.</p><p>Dicho esto se fue a la salida. Todos lo miraban extrañados por tercera vez en el día. Antes siquiera de salir, se detuvo.</p><p>—¿No que me ibas a mostrar algo? —Naruto no le quito el ojo en todo el camino.</p><p>Mientras en el aula, Hinata tenía la boca entre abierta como un pez. Sakura enarco una ceja.</p><p>—Este día fue de lo más raro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Me acompañan a la biblioteca? –Hinata observo a Sakura. Se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, era hora de irse.</p><p>-¿La biblioteca? –pregunto. Se encontraban ellas tres ya que Gaara tenía sus clases en el club de ajedrez.</p><p>Sakura asintió y rebusco en su bolso sacando un monedero de rana.</p><p>-El idiota de Naruto se lo olvido y prometió pagar el ramen –la peliroisa suspiro acostumbrada a lo despistado de su amigo.</p><p>-Lo lamento, Sakura-san –dijo Matsuri bostezando-, mi madre me pidió ayuda después de la escuela y se pondrá furiosa si llego tarde.</p><p>Sakura hizo un puchero y miro hacia Hinata.</p><p>-¿Qué me dices tú, Hinata? –la joven se sobresaltó, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, debía hacerle la cena a su hermana pero desistió al decírselo a Sakura al observar la mirada suplicante de su amiga.</p><p>-S-si es solo u-un momento –dijo suavemente.</p><p>Sakura le sonrió agradecida.</p><p>La mayoría de estudiantes ya se habían marchado y quedaban unos pocos preparándose para irse a casa, eso fue lo que vieron cuando ingresaron a la biblioteca.</p><p>-¿Dónde estará ese idiota? –dijo Sakura mirando alrededor. Hinata busco con la mirada.</p><p>-Bien, ¿Qué te parece si nos dividimos? –le propuso la pelirosa-, si lo llegas a encontrar dile que vamos a comer ramen, seguramente su grito se escuchara por todo el lugar.</p><p>Hinata sonrió dulcemente y asintió.</p><p>Pasando por las estanterías, recordó la nota:</p><p>Sasuke entra al club de lectura.</p><p>"No se ve el tipo de chico que le gustara le lectura" pensó distraída. Se detuvo al ver al pelinegro que ocupaba sus pensamientos.</p><p>Sasuke se encontraba leyendo un libro junto a una estantería. La poca luz de la tarde que ingresaba por la ventana contrastaba su varonil cuerpo. Hinata observo sonrojada su rostro tranquilo leyendo, de repente como si la hubiera sentido, el joven levanto la cabeza del libro y la miro sin reconocerla. Parpadeo dos veces y volvió a su rostro normal con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>-Hyugga –dijo seriamente cerrando el libro y colocándolo a su lugar-, ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>-Y-Yo –la mente de Hinata quedo en blanco por un momento, avergonzada de que el pensara que era alguna acosadora-, N-naruto-kun.</p><p>Maldijo su tartamudez. Respiro hondo, dispuesta a hablar mejor, cuando escucho el grito singular de su amigo en la biblioteca.</p><p>Sasuke suspiro con cansancio y ambos se dirigieron al lugar del escándalo.</p><p>Naruto se sobaba la cabeza. Hinata supuso que Sakura le había dado un coscorrón.</p><p>-Ya te lo dije, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme debe unirse al club –le dijo a la pelirrosa con lágrimas en los ojos.</p><p>-Y yo te dije que no –dijo el pelinegro con las manos en los bolsillos. Naruto parpadeó una, dos veces.</p><p>Tanto Hinata como Sakura ya lo veian venir.</p><p>-¡Nadie me dice que no! –Grito escandalosamente-, ¡cuando quiero algo lo consigo! Ese es mi camino ninja.</p><p>-¿De qué diantres estás hablando? –respondió Sasuke irritado.</p><p>-Lo que digo, es que deberías unirte al club de lectura. Se nota que lo disfrutas. Y si te niegas, te seguiré a donde vayas y no recibiré un no como respuesta –Naruto se cruzó de brazos y asintió seriamente, como si lo que dijo hubiera sido razonable.</p><p>Sasuke miro hacia el techo pensativo, seguramente pensando en lo fastidioso que sería tener a Naruto seguirlo todo el tiempo.</p><p>-Naruto, si Sasuke-kun no quiere unirse, no lo obligues –dijo Sakura enojada.</p><p>-Lo haré –la interrumpió Sasuke mirando al rubio-, por un tiempo.</p><p>Naruto comenzó a gritar emocionado.</p><p>-Pero –lo interrumpió el pelinegro-, solo si la Hiugga me prepara el almuerzo de ahora en adelante.</p><p>Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Hinata lo miro sonrojada y luego le sonrió sorprendiendo a sus amigos.</p><p>-S-si, Uchiha… Digo, Sasuke-san –el pelinegro la miro por un momento y luego coloco su mochila en su hombro, llendose a la salida.</p><p>-Me gustan los tomates –dijo sin voltearse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pareja: Sasuhina / Narusaku.</p><p>Género: romance / drama.</p><p>Basado en el anime Orange de Ichigo Takano.</p><p>Letra de carta.</p><p>"Pensamientos"</p><p>Pov. Hinata del futuro.</p><p>Discupen los fallos y disfruten la lectura.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Sostuve al pequeño Boruto en mis brazos y me dirijo junto a Naruto-kun hacia el lugar de encuentro con mis amigos.</p><p>Gaara nos observa estoico recostado en la camioneta, mientras que Sakura y Matsuri se dirigían hacia mi a hacerles mimos a Boruto.</p><p>-¿Por qué tienes esas flores? -Gaara miró a Naruto interrogante, el rubio solo giro la cabeza avergonzado.</p><p>-Son para el teme -le dijo ofendido.</p><p>-Es tan tierno, Hinata -Sakura le hacia mimos a Boruto y Matsuri caras para que riera.</p><p>-Por suerte salió con la belleza de Hinata -dijo Gaara serio.</p><p>-¡Oye! Que yo soy hermoso -respondió Naruto ofendido.</p><p>-Paren de pelear, hay que ir o se nos hará tarde. -cortó Sakura.</p><p>Asentimos y subimos a la camioneta.</p><p>-Por cierto -dijo Naruto al colocarse el cinturon-, ¿Qué le llevaran al teme?</p><p>Se había despertado con fiebre.</p><p>-Hermana -miro a Hanabi aún lado de su cama, su hermana la miraba preocupada y no era para menos Hinata tenia una toalla fría en su frente y los ojos vidriosos.</p><p>-Tranquila -le sonrió con dulzura-, voy a estar bien. Tú ve a la escuela, se te hace tarde.</p><p>Su hermana continuaba mirándola preocupada, no obstante asintió y tomó su bolso para irse.</p><p>Hinata miró el techo sumida en sus pensamientos.</p><p>"Se suponía que hoy le daría el bento a Sasuke-kun" pensó decaída. Después de todo se había pasado toda la noche para que la comida estaba perfecta.</p><p>Suspiro y volvió a dormirse.</p><p>Se despertó en la tarde y con la fiebre ya pasado se levantó de la cama dirigendose a la cocina para buscar algo de comer.</p><p>Al abrir la heladera se encontró con el bento de Sasuke que ella misma había preparado.</p><p>"Hoy es su primer día en el club de lectura" pensó tomando la comida. "Tal vez si se lo doy en la salida"</p><p>Sin pensarlo demasiado, se puso sus zapatos de la entrada y aún con la bolsa del bento se dirigió a su instituto.</p><p>"Solo se lo daré porque se lo había prometido" pensó, no obstante se detuvo al vislumbrar al pelinegro sentado en esos lugares para evitar mojarse en los días lluviosos.</p><p>Se veía mirando al vació y su cabello estaba despeinado como de costumbre, llevaba el uniforme arrugado y parecía que no había dormido.</p><p>-¿Sasuke-san? -pregunto caminando hacia él.</p><p>-Hyuga -dijo sorprendido por un momento para luego a su mirada seria-, ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>Hinata miro el bento en sus manos y un leve sonrojo se instalo en sus pómulos.</p><p>-Y-yo -tartamudeo indecisa. Luego le tendió el bento. Sasuke miró sus manos extendidas.</p><p>-¿Estabas enferma y solo saliste para darme el bento? -pregunto incrédulo.</p><p>-¿C-como?</p><p>-Faltaste a la escuela hoy y estas pálida -le respondió-, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.</p><p>-Te lo prometí, Sasuke-san-dijo simplemente. Sasuke se mostró sorprendido un momento y luego tomo el paquete en sus manos.</p><p>Sin saber que mas hacer Hinata, estaba dispuesta a marcharse, no obstante el pelinegro la sostuvo de la muñeca.</p><p>-Descansa un rato antes de irte -Hinata se sorprendió al principio y luego sonriendo se sentó a un lado de él. El joven no abrió el bento y ambos quedaron viendo a la gente pasar en silencio.</p><p>De repente Hinata recordó el club.</p><p>-¿Cómo te fue en el club hoy? -le pregunto.</p><p>-No fui.</p><p>-¿Eh?</p><p>Sasuke no respondió y continuo mirando el suelo.</p><p>-P-pero Sasuke-san se veía c-contento al leer -le dijo. Sasuke parpadeó lentamente como si no estaba en ese lugar.</p><p>-Mi madre -respondió-, murió aquel día en que suspendieron con Naruto.</p><p>La Hyuga no dijo nada a ello, no lo miro con lastima ni siquiera le dio el pésame. Ella sabia que aquello no serviría de nada.</p><p>-Si hubiera estado con ella... No quiero disfrutar nada, eso es todo.</p><p>Hinata miró las nubes.</p><p>"En la nota decía que evitara que Naruto-kun pelee con Sasuke-san" pensó. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear "¿Por qué no pude evitarlo?"</p><p>-¿Hyuga? -Hinata se limpio las lagrimas con su antebrazo.</p><p>-Lo lamento, Sasuke-san, es que solo... -Sasuke la miró serio por un momento para luego sonreír de lado.</p><p>-Eres una llorona, Hyuga -le dijo en tono de burla.</p><p>Hinata lo miró por un momento, la rigidez en sus hombros se había ido. Parecía otra persona cuando sonreía, aunque fuera de burla.</p><p>-Vamos, te acompañare a tu casa.</p><p>En primavera, a sus 17 años, Sasuke falleció en un accidente.</p><p>Nos arrepentimos, porque no pudimos salvarlo.</p><p>Hinata observo la nota con los ojos llorosos.</p><p>"Yo lo salvare" prometió con determinación "Salvare a Sasuke-san"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pov Sasuke</p><p>Me desperté una hora antes de que sonara la alarma para ir al instituto, me senté en la cama y restregué mi mano por mi rostro, frustrado pase mis manos por cabello.</p><p>—¿Cuando va a ser el día que pueda dormir bien? —Dije al silencio de mi habitación. Las pesadillas desde que mi madre había muerto parecía que empeoraban cada día. Con un suspiro me dirigí al baño.</p><p>Cerré la puerta de mi casa, Itachi no había pasado la noche aquí, por lo tanto no tenía por que preocuparme por ir hoy a la escuela.</p><p>Camine sin rumbo fijo por las calles vacías de la mañana, el sol aún no había salido y las personas seguramente se estarían preparando para un día rutinario en sus vidas.</p><p>Cuando me di cuenta, mis pies me dirigieron hacia un puente, me apoye en la barandilla, abajo el agua corría peligrosamente.</p><p>Una brisa revolvió mi cabello, cerré los ojos tratando de despabilarme. Hace dos días que había dicho que iría al club de literatura, pero honestamente solo lo dije para deshacerme del idiota de Naruto. Aunque disfrutaba la lectura, simplemente no podía.</p><p>"Prométeme que vendrás directo a casa, directo a tu madre, Sasuke" mi respiración fue en aumento al recordar las palabras de mi madre "Prométeme que no te unirás a ningún club, que estarás con tu madre".</p><p>Coloco mi cabeza entre mis brazos apoyados en la barandilla, ¿Por qué, madre? me preguntaba cada día ¿Por qué te fuiste sin luchar?</p><p>—¿Sasuke-kun? —Levante mi rostro a aquella dulce voz, Hyuga Hinata me miraba con su maletín de escuela y las primeras luces del amanecer le daban de lleno en el rostro, mientras que una brisa mecía sus cabellos. Carraspee y me erguí.</p><p>—Hyuga —salude tratando de recuperarme de la imagen que acababa de ver. Pese a que yo mismo le había pedido que me llamara sin formalidades, aún no podía llamarla por su nombre sin sentirme incomodo.</p><p>—¿Vas a la escuela, Sasuke-kun? -, yo solo negué con la cabeza y mire hacía la puesta de sol.</p><p>—¡Sasuke-kun! —Me regaño. Esperen, mire sin mostrar mi sorpresa hacia Hinata, ella se encontró con una mano en la cadera.</p><p>—U-usted d-dijo que si y-yo le preparaba el b-bento iría al cl-club —la mire con una ceja alzada. Supongo que querría parecer amenazante, pero sólo me dio diversión su cara de enfado—, u-una promesa es una p-promesa.</p><p>Mi rostro impasible no dejo mostrar mi sorpresa, suspire suponía que yo mismo me había puesto en ese aprieto. Ademas, algo en la Hyuga me hacia no poder negarme.</p><p>—Si me acompañas a mi casa a buscar mis cosas, iré —le dije. Hinata abrió los ojos y luego se sonrojo. Trate de no sonreír irónicamente—, tranquila, Hyuga, esperaras afuera.</p><p>...</p><p>Escuche el suspiro de la joven a un lado mío, miraba el suelo decaída. Yo solo chasquee la lengua con molestia, escuchaba como sensei daba clases dentro del salón mientras que nosotros, como castigo por llegar tarde, nos habíamos quedado afuera.</p><p>Mi ceja tembló al escuchar el onceavo suspiro de la chica aun lado mío.</p><p>—Llegaste tarde, Hyugga, no es el fin del mundo —dije cortante. Hinata me miró escandalizada.</p><p>—N-nunca he estado afuera, Sasuke-kun —suspire irritado.</p><p>—Lamento ser la mala influencia —dije con sarcasmo mal ocultado—, seguramente con el idiota de Naruto jamas llegaste tarde.</p><p>Me calle abruptamente y abrí los ojos, ¿de dónde había salido aquello?</p><p>Mire a Hinata a un lado mío, pero no me estaba prestando atención, suspire aliviado.</p><p>Estuvimos en silencio hasta que la campana sonó y uno a uno los estudiantes salían de sus propias salones.</p><p>—Tengo hambre —Naruto salió del aula desperazandose y bostezando. De repente me dio un golpe en la espalda—, ¿Qué hay teme?</p><p>—No vuelvas a hacer eso, estúpido —dije molesto.</p><p>—No te preocupes, Hinata-chan, te daré los apuntes —mire hacia Hinata quien sonreía aliviada y agradecida por el ofrecimiento de la chica pelirosa, me irrite, si tanto quería venir me hubiera dejado en medio de mi miseria en el puente.</p><p>—Uchiha —dijeron detrás mío. Salte junto a Naruto al ver al Sabaku-no a un lado mío. Naruto se llevo una mano al corazón.</p><p>—Maldita sea, Gaara, ¿Acaso quieres que me de un infarto? —dijo Naruto con los brazos cruzados.</p><p>—Lo lamento, pero quiero pedirle ayuda al Uchiha —me miró seriamente.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunte colocando mis manos en mis bolsillos, era hora del almuerzo y mi estomago pedía a gritos comida.</p><p>—Sera rápido, sígueme —me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar sin esperarme. Suspire, pero la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro. Con paso lento comence a seguirlo.</p><p>Mi sorpresa fue grande al detenernos frente a un puesto de pan fuera de la escuela.</p><p>—Seré directo, Uchiha —me dijo al hacer la cola para comprar—, no soy bueno en entender los sentimientos de los demás, siquiera soy bueno para entender los míos, pero desde comienzo de año empece a sentir un cosquilleo al ver a una persona .</p><p>Me puse en alerta.</p><p>—Respeto tu dirección, pero yo no voy a esa parte —dije rápidamente. Gaara me miró estoico y luego suspiro.</p><p>No estoy hablando de ti, sino de Matsuri —mi mente trato de recordar a una chica que hablaba demasiado suave, y de cabello castaño.</p><p>—Nh —dije simplemente. No sabía a donde quería llegar, adelante sólo había una persona.</p><p>—Supuestamente, Naruto, cree que es amor. Pero no sé si creerle, el siquiera se da cuenta de que le gusta Hinata —lo mire bruscamente. ¿El idiota con Hinata? No podía ser, ¿verdad?</p><p>Gaara sostenía su mentón en sus manos en una pose pensativa.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes si estas enamorado? —Pregunto. Cuando fue nuestro turno señalo un pan recién horneado y cuando pago nos dirigimos hacia el instituto.</p><p>—¿Algunas vez estuviste enamorado? —Me pregunto reanudando el tema. Yo lo mire exasperado, aún no me sacaba de la cabeza lo que había dicho sobre el dobe.</p><p>—No lo sé, Sabaku-no. Siquiera sé explicarte lo que son los vínculos —nos paramos frente a frente, de repente me encontré furioso, furioso por que me haber venido, por enojarme por el dobe y Hinata, por Itachi por mi madre—, Viví la mitad de mi vida cuidando a mi madre depresiva, mi hermano incluso me hacía caso. Si quieres una respuesta concreta; perdemos, nos la pasamos perdiendo personas importantes. Si quieres un consejo; trata de no entender nunca los sentimientos, porque las cosas jamas terminan bien.</p><p>Gaara me miró sin haber cambiado la expresión en su rostro, yo respire con agitación aún si no había gritado mi corazón no dejaba de latir.</p><p>—Creo —dijo después de un momento y darle una mordida a su pan—, que no precisamente terminan mal. Casi nunca le puse nombre a lo que sentía y aquel sentimiento vivía deambulando en mi cabeza distrayéndome de las cosas importantes de mi vida. Pero cuando supe que eran, y de donde provenían, al final pude enfrentarlo y continuar.</p><p>Escuchamos la campana, Gaara envolvió de nuevo su pan y comenzó a caminar.</p><p>Yo solo me quede en el lugar con una sombra cubriendo mis ojos.</p><p>—Supongo que la primero que hay que hacer es aceptarlo —incluye distraídamente.</p><p>Ingrese al salón con pasos perezosos y las manos en los bolsillos, no obstante me detuve al ver como la Hyuga reía a algo que el dobe le estaba diciendo.</p><p>Mire aquella intimidad como un mero espectador, parecían dos personas metidas en su propio mundo.</p><p>Gire mi cabeza y mire hacia la Haruno quien miraba lo mismo que yo con una mirada triste en sus ojos. Saque aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me senté bruscamente en mi asiento.</p><p>—Sasuke-kun —abrí mis ojos y mire hacia la Hyuga quien me miraba con preocupación en sus ojos. Luego reviso entre sus cosas y me tendió un bento—, Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde. Tienes tiempo para comer.</p><p>Mire hacia el bento y luego hacia ella, dirigí mi mirada hacia a Gaara quien leía un libro, apartado de todo.</p><p>¿Aceptarlo? Si lo hacía, luego qué. Yo soy una sombra que se expande y mata todo lo que lo rodea, Hinata era demasiado frágil, demasiado amable para que yo este con ella, Naruto era aquella luz que ella necesita. Mire la mano extendida de ella y la mire a los ojos. Negue con la cabeza me levante de mi asiento y me aleje. Me aleje de todo, de estos sentimientos.</p><p>Me fuí triste, vació y miserable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pareja: Sasuhina / Narusaku.</p><p>Género: romance / drama.</p><p>Basado en el anime Orange de Ichigo Takano.</p><p>Letra de carta.</p><p>"Pensamientos"</p><p>Pov. Hinata del futuro.</p><p>Disculpen los fallos y disfruten la lectura.</p><p>Cuando Sasuke se marchó, no dejo nota o carta alguna explicando por que lo había hecho.</p><p>No sé que haríamos si hubiésemos recibido su carta de despedida, sentirnos menos culpables tal vez. No lo sé. Tal vez si hubiésemos visto las señales, sus ausencia en la escuela, su parquedad.</p><p>El puente...</p><p>Pero nada de eso importaba ya, aunque mi corazón duela y me despertara en medio de la noches aturdida por la misma pesadilla de siempre y Naruto aun lado mío tratando de calmarme, no traería a Sasuke de vuelta.</p><p>Miró la carretera extendiéndose ante mí, Boruto se encontraba en su asiento jugando con un auto de madera. Cuando Sasuke falleció, su hermano Itachi se mudó del vecindario y ahora vive en una casa en las colinas con su esposa.</p><p>La casa comenzó a materializarse a medida que nos acercábamos e Itachi-kun nos saludaba con una mano en alto.</p><p>—Me alegra que hayan venido —nos dijo. Estábamos sentados sobre el tatami, e Itachi-kun nos servía té—, se ve que Sasuke les tenía aprecio.</p><p>Luego se colocó una mano en el mentón pensativo.</p><p>—Ahora que lo pienso, una de las pocas veces que hablaba, era sobre una "Confesión fallida" y creo que era sobre ti, Sakura-san.</p><p>Todos miramos sorprendidos a Sakura, llevaba el cabello hasta la cintura y sus ojos verdes miraban la taza de té con una sonrisa triste</p><p>—Ya es muy tarde para eso —fue lo único que dijo.</p><p>Hinata creyó que el hecho de cambiar el futuro no sería difícil, había echo todo lo que la nota del celular le había dicho.</p><p>Pero el ver a Sasuke salir del salón de clases, rompía todos sus esfuerzos en meros pedazos de cristal.</p><p>¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Se sentirá frustrado por haberlo traído aquí?</p><p>—Hinata —se interrumpió al escuchar a Naruto aún lado de él. Miraba hacia el mismo lugar que Sasuke se había ido—, no es tu culpa. Es cosa del teme.</p><p>Hinata solo lo miró, siempre fue así transparente. Iba a decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero se interrumpió al ver a Kakashi-sensei ingresar al salón.</p><p>Sasuke no volvió, siquiera por sus cosas.</p><p>Cuando la clase terminó, Kakashi se les acercó con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Podrían llevarle sus cosas a Sasuke-kun? —dijo—, no se ha sentido bien y se tuvo que ir a casa.</p><p>—Yo lo haré —interrumpió Sakura con los labios apretados. Hinata la miró con sorpresa—, Hinata tu sabes donde vive, ¿No? ¿Me acompañas?</p><p>La pelirosa le sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.</p><p>—Oe —Naruto se levantó y tomó sus cosas—, yo también voy.</p><p>Kakashi observó a los tres con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Sasuke-kun tiene buenos amigos —. A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.</p><p>En primavera, a sus 17 años, Sasuke falleció en un accidente.</p><p>Nos arrepentimos porque no pudimos salvarlos.</p><p>Se dirigieron a su casa en silencio, hasta Naruto se encontraba en un parco silencio.</p><p>—Se acerca primavera —dijo al viento. Ninguna dijo nada y los tres se pararon enfrente de la casa de Sasuke. Sin mas, tocaron el timbre.</p><p>Luego de unos minutos nadie salió.</p><p>Naruto comenzó a tocar el timbre sin detenerse.</p><p>—Naruto —comenzó a regañarle Sakura. Naruto solo apretó a los labios y enojado comenzó a golpear la puerta.</p><p>—!Teme¡ ¡Sasuke! —gritó aporreando la puerta. Hinata lo miró sorprendida, parecía asustado. De repente comenzó a respirar con dificultad. ¿Habían llegado tarde?</p><p>El aire se les salió de los pulmones cuando la puerta se entreabrió y Sasuke asomo su cabeza. Se encontraba despeinado, y con las ojeras mas prominentes.</p><p>—Deja de gritar, perdedor —dijo enojado. No miró a Sakura o Hinata—, ¿Qué quieres?</p><p>—Sasuke-kun -Sakura le tendió las cosas con una sonrisa—, te trajimos tus cosas.</p><p>Sasuke solo la miró sin expresión.</p><p>—Puedes quedártelas, no iré mas a la escuela.</p><p>—Teme —comenzó a decir Naruto.</p><p>—¿Qué? —lo interrumpió el pelinegro. Luego hizo una sonrisa burlona—, ¿Me darás el discurso de mierda sobre ser un buen amigo? Por favor, solo eres el mismo perdedor que dicen ser todos, jamas tendrás nada en la vida. Y tú, Sakura, ¿qué es ese interés tan de repente? No me digas, como el idiota siquiera te hace caso tú vas atrás de alguien que crees poder salvar. Y tú —miró por fin a Hinata—, tan solo eres una niña malcriada que cree...</p><p>Se interrumpió al sentir un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo.</p><p>Hinata miró instintivamente a Naruto, pero él miraba sorprendido también aquello.</p><p>Sakura se adentro a la casa y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.</p><p>—Escucha, idiota, a mi podrás decirme todo lo que quiera. Maldice a todo el mundo si lo que quieres pero —apretó mas su cuello. Sasuke la miraba sorprendido—, todos tenemos problemas. Afrontalos. Y si no puedes, quieras o no, somos tus amigos y estaremos ahí para levantarte del suelo y decirte que eres un hombre. Sé el tipo de hombre que ella te merezca.</p><p>Hinata miraba todo aquello perturbada, ambos se miraban como si supieran algo del otro.</p><p>Sasuke no dijo nada y luego de un momento solo lanzó un resoplido.</p><p>—Vaya amigos que me vine a conseguir —dijo. Una sombra tapo sus ojos—, lo siento.</p><p>Lo último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible.</p><p>—Con un lo siento no será suficiente, bastardo —dijo Naruto. Luego se tomó el estomago—, invítame a comer ¿Quieres?</p><p>—¿Crees que soy tu cocinero? ahí tienes los ingredientes cocinate tú —dijo Sasuke, Luego miró hacia Sakura quien aún lo tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa—, ¿Podrías soltarme, Sakura?</p><p>Sakura parpadeó y luego lo soltó. Paso una mano por su nuca.</p><p>—Jejeje —dijo nerviosa—, lo siento.</p><p>—Siempre he dicho que Sakura-chan tiene un puño de hierro —dijo Naruto colocándose el delantal como si la casa fuera de él.</p><p>—Cierra la boca, Naruto —respondió Sakura acercándose a Naruto y ayudándolo—, y no me digas que harás ramen, ¿Sabes que es malo para la salud?</p><p>Hinata los miró con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Son unos idiotas —dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza. Hinata lanzó una risa.</p><p>—No podemos hacerlo solos, Sasuke-kun —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Sasuke solo la miró por un momento y por primera vez lanzó una mini sonrisa.</p><p>—Supongo que eso me hace también a mí idiota, Hinata.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parejas: Sasuhina / Narusaku.</p><p>Género: romance / drama.</p><p>Basado en el anime Orange de Ichigo Takano.</p><p>Letra de carta.</p><p>"Pensamientos"</p><p>Pov. Hinata del futuro.</p><p>Disculpen los fallos y disfruten la lectura.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Hinata se despertó abrupta mente jadeando por aire, respiró con dificultad y se sentó sobre su cama tratando de calmarse.</p><p>De repente, comenzó a llorar recordando que día es hoy.</p><p>Miró el reloj con las lagrimas deslizando por sus mejillas</p><p>Una hora antes de que comiencen las clases. Sin embargo, por esta vez, no iría.</p><p>Se recostó de nuevo y se hizo un ovillo tratando de desaparecer. Hoy debía ir a dar los respetos a la tumba de su madre junto a su padre y su hermana.</p><p>Cuando las lagrimas terminaron, parpadeó lentamente, generalmente era una chica tranquila, pero aquel día, la mascara caía, se desprendía como una carcasa y volvía a ser la misma niña que se acurrucaba en el regazo de su madre cuando tenía miedo.</p><p>La diferencia en este momento, era que no había regazo en el cual apoyarse.</p><p>…</p><p>No supo cuanto tiempo se mantuvo mirando a la pared blanca de su habitación, solo se movió cuando escuchó el pitido de notificación en el celular.</p><p>"Hoy no" pensó con el corazón pesándole "Por favor, hoy no estoy con energía."</p><p>Por un breve momento, se preguntó que la intuía a salvar a Sasuke de su fatídico futuro. ¿Será qué por esta vez podía hacer algo?</p><p>Con un suspiro y aquellos pensamientos, tomó el celular y lo abrió.</p><p>25 de abril:</p><p>Hablale, muestra lo que guardes.</p><p>Esperó encontrar alguna especificación, sin embargo, se desilusionó al no encontrar ninguna.</p><p>…</p><p>Luego de unos momentos, se levantó de la cama a cambiarse. Su padre se encontraba en el trabajo y su hermana en la escuela, la rutina seguía para ellos con normalidad.</p><p>Hanabi era demasiado pequeña para recordar a su madre y su padre... no sabía que pensar de su padre.</p><p>Se miró en el espejo entero de la pared, sostenía ojeras bajos sus ojos y estaba más pálida de lo normal.</p><p>Por un momento visualizo a Sasuke en el espejo mirándola con la misma mirada que sostenía ella.</p><p>Negó con la cabeza, se colocó la ropa color negro y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo para comer.</p><p>Cuando abrió la heladera, escuchó el timbre de la puerta de entrada.</p><p>Con un suspiro cerró la puerta y se dirigió a paso lento a la puerta, levemente escuchó la lluvia chocando contra su techo.</p><p>Abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con un vendedor ambulante, no obstante se encontró a Sasuke mirándola enojado, aunque fuera su expresión normal, y mojado de pies a cabeza.</p><p>Hinata lo miró un momento perdida, luego se sobresaltó.</p><p>—¡S-sasuke-kun! —dijo escandalizada y sin darle tiempo a abrir la boca, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo adentró a la casa.</p><p>…</p><p>—¡¿C-cómo se te o-ocurre salir con e-esta lluvia?! —dijo dejándolo en la entrada y buscando una toalla en el baño. Salió y lo encontró en el living, mojando el suelo.</p><p>Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada.</p><p>—Solo es agua, Hyugga —dijo despreocupado. Hinata frunció el ceño y le colocó la toalla en la cabeza, y sin más comenzó a restregar su cabellera. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se paralizó, estaba acostumbrada a su hermana. Su rostro comenzó a tomar tonalidades rojas y haciendo acopio de su bienestar se alejo de él.</p><p>—Y-yo, l-lo lamento —Sasuke la miró si emoción alguna, aún llevaba la toalla sobre su cabeza y en cuanto se la sacó, su cabello se encontraba revuelto—,. T-te traere ropa de mi p-primo.</p><p>Se dio la vuelta abochornada, no obstante se detuvo al sentir la mano de Sasuke en su muñeca.</p><p>Hinata giró y se encontró con el rostro serio del moreno.</p><p>—¿Por qué faltaste a clases? —preguntó, aunque a la joven le pareció un reproche. Hinata se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Luego se dio cuenta y lo miró de vuelta con reproche.</p><p>—¿F-faltaste a la e-escuela? —dijo dándose cuenta de el bolso que llevaba. Sasuke la soltó y la escrutó con la mirada.</p><p>—Yo pregunté primero —respondió cruzándose de brazos. Hinata se mordió el labio y evitó mirarlo.</p><p>Hablale, muestra lo que guardes.</p><p>No, no podía. No importaba que nadie lo supiera, ella podía con ello, siempre lo hizo.</p><p>Una sombra rodeó sus ojos y miró el suelo.</p><p>—Estoy... estoy enferma —mintió—, gracias... p-por preocuparte por mí. Estaré b-bien, te daré la ropa y p-por favor no f-faltes a clases.</p><p>Sasuke no dijo nada por un momento, la joven continuó sin mirarlo. El tic-tac se le hizo estridente a sus propios oídos.</p><p>—Tienes esa mirada —dijo Sasuke luego de un largo silencio. Hinata lo miró con sorpresa. Sasuke no tenía la mirada cansada de hace días, ni ese aire cansado. No, la miraba con aquellos ojos como el abismo mismo. Al silencio de Hinata, Sasuke suspiró con irritación—. Maldición, Hyugga, no estas enferma. Te estas cayendo a pedazos en frente de mí. Llevas la ropa de velorio, y me estas diciendo que vaya a clases. ¿Es en serio?</p><p>El labio de Hinata comenzó a temblar, se negó a soltar lagrima alguna, aunque estas lucharan por salir, aunque el aire se le escapara de sus pulmones.</p><p>—¿Qué puedo hacer? —respondió la joven con una amarga sonrisa—, m-mi madre ya no esta. No hay vuelta atrás, nada se puede hacer.</p><p>Sin esperarlo, Sasuke se plantó frente a ella y levantó ambos brazos.</p><p>—Golpéame —dijo. Hinata lo miró horrorizada. El joven aún tenía el ojo morado por el golpe de Sakura. Negó con la cabeza y Sasuke gruñó irritado—, no es una sugerencia, Hinata, es una orden.</p><p>La joven comenzó a respirar con irregularidad. Sasuke, sin bajar los brazos, acercó sus labios a su oído y le habló con seriedad.</p><p>—Suéltalo, estas enojada. Es una situación de mierda, lo sé. —Hinata sintió las lagrimas deslizándose por sus ojos—, pero si no lo sueltas, acabara contigo.</p><p>La joven comenzó a sollozar y como pudo, comenzó a golpear su pecho, con más fuerza cada vez.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —dijo sin dejar de golpear—, ¡¿Por qué tuvo que dejarnos?!</p><p>Comenzó a gritar, sacándolo de su pecho, sacando esa rabia contra su madre, aunque el accidente en el cual se encontraban ambas, no fue culpa de ella, aunque su padre la mirara con desprecio por el simple hecho de seguir con vida. Lloró por todo lo que guardo por años, las noches a solas, con su hermana mirándola como si fuera cristal.</p><p>Cansada, dejó de golpear el pecho se Sasuke, quien se encontraba estoico. Respiró con normalidad, y sin quererlo se apoyó en el pecho mojado del pelinegro.</p><p>Sasuke bajo los brazos, y en ese momento Hinata pensó que sonaba irónico todo aquello de las notas, ya que ella debía salvarlo a él.</p><p>Sasuke no la abrazó, más no le importó, había hecho suficiente.</p><p>Se alejó despacio del joven.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo. Aunque aún doliera, ahora era menos que antes. Sasuke la miró serio y luego revolvió sus cabellos despacio.</p><p>—Tonta Hyugga.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La carretera se extendía por delante nuestro. Apoyé mi cabeza contra la ventanilla, mientras Boruto dormitaba en mi pecho. Itachi nos deseó feliz viaje. Nos dijo que iría mas tarde.</p><p>Estoy días se nos hacían difícil. Recuerdo que sentía una opresión en mi pecho al ver los pétalos caer con la brisa. No era justo que en estas fechas se sintiera un ambiente nuevo y fresco, mientras que nosotros solo nos oprimía.</p><p>Sabía que estaban pensando los demás, lo sabia por el bullicio que fue disminuyendo a medida que nos acercábamos.</p><p>Tratábamos de deducir las señales que pasaron por alto ante nuestros ojos. Aunque Sasuke era un joven serio, cuando su actitud se estaba deteriorando, lo tomábamos como otra parte de su personalidad, un mal día de muchos en su vida.</p><p>Tengo un recuerdo en particular en mi mente, un día antes de la tragedia. Estábamos sentados en un restaurante, charlando sobre lo que haríamos en las vacaciones de primavera.</p><p>Sasuke no reía, observaba la mesa y solo asentía cuando le preguntaban algo. Recuerdo observarlo con pena, creía que estaba cansado por los estudios o el estrés de que su hermano llegaría a casa.</p><p>Sasuke no volvió de las vacaciones de primavera.</p><p>Siento algo tocar mi mano, observé la mano morena de Naruto. Ambos observábamos la carretera.</p><p>….</p><p>—El festival de primavera se dará como todos lo años en este curso —dijo el profesor observando a todos. Las quejas no se hicieron esperar y el profesor los mandó a callar—-. A cada grupo se le asignara una tarea...</p><p>Hinata suspiró mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre su mano. Observó a sus amigos y su mirada se detuvo en el asiento vacío de Naruto.</p><p>Desde que se había presentado a clases se preguntaba por qué Naruto no se había presentado. Solía ser un chico distraído por eso evitaba faltar, cuando le preguntó a Sakura, la joven solo se encogió de hombros. Aludiendo que Naruto solía hacer eso.</p><p>Hinata frunció el ceño. Conocía a sus amigos, y era extraña la indiferencia con la que trataban al joven rubio.</p><p>En la hora del almuerzo, hablaban animosamente sobre cualquier tema en particular.</p><p>—Esto —comenzó diciendo Hinata—. Por qué f-faltó N-</p><p>—Oigan —interrumpió Sakura. Su sonrisa característica no la demostraba y solo removía los fideos bruscamente—. No deberíamos traer artículos de limpieza de nuestra casa, ya que se nos ha asignado limpiar el lugar donde se hará el festival, ellos nos lo darán. No creen?</p><p>—S-supongo —dijo Hinata. Sus amigos comenzaron a hablar otra vez sobre lo que se les había asignado hacer. Sin embargo, Sakura no acotaba nada, miraba hacia la ventana.</p><p>...</p><p>—Hyugga te saldrán arrugas.</p><p>Parpadeó. Sin darse cuenta, la última clase había tocado fin. Observó a sus compañeros guardando sus materiales escolares en sus respectivas mochilas.</p><p>Observó al pelinegro parado frente a ella. Sasuke enarcó una ceja.</p><p>—¡Nos vemos Hinata!</p><p>Saludó sin mucho animo a Matsuri. Gaara pasó de ellos con una inclinación de cabeza.</p><p>—Nos vemos después —dijo Sakura observando el suelo y caminando con rapidez hacia la salida.</p><p>…</p><p>—Estas mas distraída de lo usual.</p><p>Hinata casi se tropieza con una roca. Bajó la cabeza con las mejillas calientes.</p><p>—Lo lamento —dijo. Sasuke observaba al frente. Hinata lo miró de reojo, sus ojeras estaban disminuyendo y su voz no se oía rasposa.</p><p>—Estoy preocupada por Naruto-kun —dijo. Entrelazó las manos detrás de su espalda—. Nunca ha faltado a clases. Creo que iré a ver como se encuentra.</p><p>Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio un momento.</p><p>—Vamos —dijo de repente—. Ese idiota seguramente se habrá dormido.</p><p>…</p><p>Naruto vivía en el segundo piso de un departamento en los limites de la ciudad. Debían tomar un tren para llegar.</p><p>—Ese estúpido debería comprarse un celular para evitar estas molestias —dijo Sasuke mientras trataba de acomodarse entre la multitud de personas. Hinata trataba de hacerse lo mas pequeña posible, apretó su bolso contra su cuerpo. Siempre había sido cuidadosa con su espacio personal.</p><p>—N-naruto-kun no p-puede tomarse esos lujos —respondió. El tren se detuvo en una estación y mas personas ingresaron reduciendo el espacio. El aire de Hinata comenzó a escasear.</p><p>—Aquí.</p><p>Sasuke la tomó del antebrazo y la apoyó contra las puertas del vagón. Las mejillas de Hinata comenzaron a enrojecer mientras trataba de mirar hacia todos lados. Pese a que Sasuke era dos cabezas mas alto, Hinata podía escuchar su respiración.</p><p>—Hyugga.</p><p>Su corazón comenzó a palpitar contra su pecho al sentir el cosquilleó en su oreja por el tono intimo que usó el pelinegro.</p><p>—Respondeme algo —dijo cortando la cercanía. Hinata creyó que era por que mas personas se subieron al vagón acortando el espacio personal de todos.</p><p>Fue cuando escuchó el altavoz avisándoles que llegaron a su parada. Hinata lanzó un respiro de alivio.</p><p>—V-vamos —dijo. Si se hubiera prolongado esa cercanía, estaría segura que moriría de un ataque al corazón.</p><p>Sasuke gruñó y caminó junto a ella en silencio.</p><p>…</p><p>Naruto les abrió comiendo ramen.</p><p>—¿Mmm? —dijo. Tragó la comida y frunció el ceño—. ¿Teme? ¿Hinata? Qué hacen aquí?</p><p>—Muévete idiota —dijo Sasuke quitandolo de la puerta e ingresando en el lugar.</p><p>—Bueno pasen —respondió Naruto. Hinata sonrió y se adentró también.</p><p>El departamento era pequeño. Una cocina, un futon y una pequeña mesa en el medio.</p><p>—¿Como demonios vives en estas condiciones?</p><p>Sasuke levantó una pila de ramen viejos en la mesa. Naruto enrojeció mientras se lo quitaba de las manos con rapidez.</p><p>—Si vienes aquí a juzgar no deberías haber venido, idiota.</p><p>Naruto le dio la espalda y comenzó a calentar agua en la cocina. Hinata ojeó el lugar. Sabía por Sakura que los padres de Naruto vivían en el campo y mandaron a vivir a Naruto con su padrino que no estaba nunca en casa, solo para que pudiera terminar la secundaria.</p><p>—¿Qué los trae a mi humilde morada?</p><p>Naruto retiró los papeles de una pequeña mesa y colocó tres tazas con séquitos de té. Sasuke señaló a Hinata con la cabeza.</p><p>—Preocupas a la gente —dijo tomando un sorbo de té.</p><p>Las mejillas de Hinata se calentaron y su mano se paralizó al levantar la cuchara con azúcar.</p><p>—Y-yo. N-no queria. N-no es —tartamudeó y movió sus manos tratando de gestualizar, sin embargo la vergüenza le carcomía por dentro.</p><p>—¡Pero si llamé a Sakura-chan que no iría! —dijo Naruto. Removió una mancha de la mesa con su pulgar mientras fruncía el ceño—. Le avisé...</p><p>—Ella... —. Hinata miró hacia Sasuke con las cejas fruncidas y de nuevo hacia Naruto—. Hablamos con Sakura-san y no lo mencionó.</p><p>—¡Oh! Sakura-san ha estado muy cansada por los exámenes. Ahora que lo pienso, debería preocuparme yo también.</p><p>Hinata conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para notar cuando trataba de evitar el tema. Pero trató de no incomodarlo.</p><p>—Creí que no tenias los recursos para tener un celular —dijo Sasuke. Dejó la taza vacía en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>Naruto miró la mesa un momento. Se levantó tomando la taza de él y Sasuke.</p><p>—Lo necesitaba —dijo dándole la espalda y colocando las tazas en el fregadero—. ¡A propósito! ¿Pudieron hacer la tarea que dejó Kakashi sensei?</p><p>—¿Sobre los saltos en el tiempo y el efecto mariposa? Es bastante simple idiota.</p><p>—¡Para mí no! Me quedé toda la noche tratando de pensarlo. Falté a clases por que me quede dormido.</p><p>—Kakashi-sensei solo pidió que eligiéramos entre el pasado y el futuro, y si estuvieras en uno de esos tiempos qué cambiarías, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata.</p><p>—No te olvides del universo alterno —respondió Sasuke. Observó por la ventana. El sol se estaba ocultando—. No importa que eliges, pasado o futuro, eso no cambiara el hilo. Solo abriría otro universo alterno.</p><p>Hinata observó su té frio.</p><p>—Umm, ese la parte donde mi cabeza se hace un lio.</p><p>La voz de Naruto sonó a los lejos.</p><p>No importa que eliges, eso no cambiara el hilo.</p><p>Observó el rostro de Sasuke. El atardecer le daba de lleno en su rostro blanquecino mientras que hablaba, pero Hinata no escuchaba sonido alguno.</p><p>Si ella lograra salvar al Sasuke de este universo, su yo del futuro no obtendría nada ya que todo estaría igual.</p><p>Su pecho se apretó. No se podía imaginar el dolor que estaría sintiendo su yo del futuro al saber que no cambiaría nada el enviarle las notas, su pasado y parte de su futuro sin Sasuke ya estaba hecho.</p><p>Solo podía tener la esperanza de que por lo menos, en otro universo alterno, Sasuke estaría vivo.</p><p>…</p><p>Los tonos anaranjados se mostraban en el horizonte. Se dirigieron hacia la terminal con Naruto agradeciéndoles por visitarlos y que mañana iría a la escuela.</p><p>Sasuke caminaba con tranquilidad. Pero Hinata no podía concentrarse luego de darse cuenta del propósito de las cartas. Veía para todos lados, se aseguraba que el semáforo este en rojo cuando cruzaban las calles y evitaba que Sasuke cruzara por los lugares peligrosos.</p><p>O eso trataba.</p><p>—No sé que te sucede hoy Hyugga, pero calmate.</p><p>Sasuke la ayudó a sentarse en los asientos de la estación con delicadeza. Hinata hizo una mueca. Sasuke tomó su pantorrilla e inspeccionó su rodilla.</p><p>—Ese gato no me iba a hacer nada —dijo Sasuke removiendo en sus cosas.</p><p>—P-pero eres alérgico —dijo Hinata mordiendo su labio. No sabia si su corazón latía al ver su herida o por el tacto delicado de Sasuke al tocar su pierna.</p><p>—Cuando lo tocó, ese gato estaba lejos de mí.</p><p>—Lo lamento —dijo. Cubrió su rostro con su flequillo queriendo que un pozo la tragase.</p><p>Sasuke no respondió, en cambio limpió la herida y colocó una bendita.</p><p>—Agradece al idiota de Naruto que me dio esto antes de irnos —dijo guardando las cosas. No retiró su mano y la observó a los ojos—. Seria mucho problema ir al hospital.</p><p>Se quedaron unos segundos en esa posición, Hinata observó los ojos negros de Sasuke.</p><p>Ojos opacos, pero vivos.</p><p>Carraspeó mientras retiraba su pierna con lentitud.</p><p>—Gracias, Sasuke-kun —dijo mirando el suelo y apretando su bolso contra sí—. D-deberiamos irnos es t-tarde.</p><p>Sasuke se quedó en silencio. No dejó de observarla. Pero Hinata no quiso mirarlo y se dirigió hacia la parada del tren.</p><p>No hablaron en todo el viaje del tren. Hinata tan solo quería llegar a su casa y descansar.</p><p>Sasuke la acompañó hacia su casa.</p><p>—Gracias. S-sasuke-kun. N-nos vemos.</p><p>Sasuke observó un punto fijo detrás de ella.</p><p>—Cuando era niño mi madre solía ir a la casa de mis abuelos, toda mi familia se reunia en ese lugar —dijo de la nada. Hinata lo observó sin moverse de sus sitio—. Odiaba ir ya que me parecía aburrido. Cuando cumplí los doce años dejamos de ir, no sé por qué. No le di importancia, pero con el tiempo comencé a extrañarlo y a darme cuenta de las señales, señales que hubiese podido evitar para que todo se acabará pero no le di importancia.</p><p>Se quedó en silencio un momento y la observó a los ojos.</p><p>—Veo esas señales en ti Hinata —dijo. Hinata parpadeó evitando las lagrimas en sus ojos—. Mi casa esta frente a la tuya, solo debes cruzar la calle.</p><p>...</p><p>Las palabras volaban en sus ojos. La vista se le fue difuminando. Era una ilusa al creer que solo se trataba de una selección que ella podía evitar, un accidente, algo que estuviera en sus manos para evitarlo.</p><p>El accidente fue a las nueve de la noche. En el puente que esta cerca de la escuela.</p><p>Sasuke se tiró de el.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las ecuaciones matemáticas flotaban ante sus ojos. Hinata refregó su ojo. Trató de calcular otra ecuación, hizo un garabato con su lápiz, lo mantuvo en el aire y suspiró.</p><p>No había caso, no podía concentrarse. Dejó el lápiz a un costado. Revolvió su cabello. Su cabeza se inundaba de pensamientos indeseados, trató de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que la sacara de ese laberinto sin salida.</p><p>Las palabras Sasuke y puente rondaron su mente toda la noche.</p><p>Nunca en su vida había pensado en quitarse la vida. Era algo que jamás pasó por su cabeza. Siquiera sus amigos hablaban al respecto de ello.</p><p>Sí, podía haber visto series y películas, pero la ficción de la realidad eran polos opuestos. La gente podía concienciar sobre ello, y en mas de una vez cuando veía la noticias que otro joven se había suicidado, solo pensaba en el dolor que habrá sentido esa persona como para no encontrar salida.</p><p>Ella podía encontrar salida, rincones en los que podía escapar de sus pensamientos. Lo había logrado desde que era niña.</p><p>Pero el Sasuke de otro universo no, el había optado por otro camino.</p><p>Respiró hondo. Se hizo un nudo en el cabello. Quitó esos pensamientos. Ahora sabía que hacer, sabía lo que debería ignorar. Aún no era tarde. No debería rendirse.</p><p>Pasó toda la mañana completando los ejercicios para el lunes. Su padre no fue a trabajar y su hermana quedó en la casa de un amiga.</p><p>La casa estaba en silencio, y fue cuando oyó el timbre.</p><p>Se desperezó, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada pensando en lo que podía preparar el lunes para Sasuke.</p><p>—¿Sakura? —preguntó abriendo los ojos. Su amiga sonrió sin que la sonrisa llegará a sus ojos. Apretó el bolso de mano que llevaba.</p><p>—Hola. ¿Llegó en un mal momento?</p><p>…</p><p>—Lamento el desorden.</p><p>Hinata colocó el agua para calentar mientras rebuscaba en su alacena.</p><p>—Mi hermana suele ser desordenada y no he tenido tiempo de ordenar —dijo sacando dos tés de la caja y colocándolos en las tazas—. ¿Quieres un poco de pastel?</p><p>Sakura negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—No tengo hambre. ¿Esta tu padre en casa?</p><p>—Esta en su habitación —respondió Hinata tomando un poco de pastel, al contrario de su amiga se moría de hambre—. Vamos al jardín, si quieres.</p><p>Sakura asintió. Hinata observó a su amiga confusa. No es que Sakura o Matsuri no fueran a visitarla, siempre hacían pijamadas en la casa de alguna. Sin embargo, Sakura últimamente estaba distante y no decía palabra alguna.</p><p>…</p><p>—He estado haciendo los preparativos para ingresar a la universidad —dijo Sakura. La brisa fresca revoloteó sus cabellos rosados mientras observaba el árbol de nueces que tenía Hinata—. Aunque aún nos queda tiempo, estoy emocionada.</p><p>Hinata asintió. Algo le estaba diciendo que no era por eso que Sakura había venido.</p><p>—¿Cómo has estado tú?</p><p>—Sakura-san —dijo. Observó a su amiga que bajó la mirada—. ¿Por qué has venido?</p><p>La pelirrosa mordió su labio. Lentamente dejó la taza de té en la mesa y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso.</p><p>Hinata tomó un sorbo, pensando en lo que seria que preocuparía tanto a su amiga.</p><p>Dejó un celular de tapa entre las dos.</p><p>Al principio creyó que era una broma, luego al ver la mirada de Sakura lo supo.</p><p>—Tú también las has recibido, ¿verdad? Las notas —dijo Sakura mirándola con seriedad.</p><p>Hinata asintió aún perdida.</p><p>—Es... grandioso —dijo cuando la impresión se le fue. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa—. Es grandioso Sakura-san. Creí... creí que estaría sola en esto, pero ahora entre las d-</p><p>—Es una estupidez —interrumpió Sakura. Apretó sus labios en una fina línea.</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó creyendo que no la había oído bien—. ¿Has leído lo que decían?</p><p>—Completo —respondió Sakura. Frunció las cejas—. Hinata, esto es serio. Es sobre la vida de una persona. Hay que decírselo a alguien.</p><p>—S-sabes que nadie nos creerá, Sakura-san. T-tenemos que hacer algo, es sobre Sasuke.</p><p>—¡Ese es el maldito problema!</p><p>Sakura se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.</p><p>—No te entiendo, Sakura —dijo Hinata siguiéndola con la mirada. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar—. ¿No harás nada?</p><p>—No se trata de no hacer nada, Hinata —dijo su amiga. Se abrazó a si misma. Continuó sin mirarla—. Estamos manipulando a una persona para que siga un camino que ni siquiera sabemos si quiere. Dime algo, si logramos salvarlo, ¿Qué sucederá después? Las notas solo están hasta después de las vacaciones de primavera. Si logramos salvar a Sasuke y tiene intenciones de volver a intentarlo, ¿Cómo lo sabremos? Ya no hay instrucciones que seguir.</p><p>—Sasuke nos necesita —dijo Hinata al borde del llanto—. ¿Te quedaras a ver como sucede aún si tenemos la oportunidad de evitarlo?</p><p>Sakura apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado.</p><p>—Es su voluntad —dijo. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar—. Ni tú ni yo sabemos el dolor por el que esta atravesando Sasuke. Las notas solo nos dan instrucciones vacías. Las he hecho sin emociones, sin que salga de mí.</p><p>—Yo si las he hecho de corazón...</p><p>—¿Lo habría hecho aún si no hay notas? —preguntó. El corazón de Hinata se paralizó. Recordando que cuando Sasuke le confesó que no quería disfrutar nada ella solo había llorado como idiota. Sakura aspiró hondo—¿Qué tipo de amigos habremos sido en ese pasado para que Sasuke haya decidido quitarse la vida?</p><p>Ambas se quedaron calladas. Sin saber que decir.</p><p>—Tenemos el problema y la solución, Hinata —dijo Sakura tomando el bolso—. Pero no tratamos de entenderlo.</p><p>Sakura se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta.</p><p>—¿Sabes por qué me di cuenta que tu también recibías las notas? —preguntó. No esperó respuestas—. Por que estas cambiada. Desde el momento en que Sasuke te defendió en la clase de literatura. Tú has seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero también es por que el amor nos hace eso a veces.</p><p>Hinata se quedó en la misma posición en la que Sakura se había ido hace rato. Observó el árbol de nueces que había plantado con su hermana hace años.</p><p>El celular de Sakura aún estaba intacto sobre la mesa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los domingos se le hacían demasiados perezosos como para hacer algo. La última lluvia de la estación comenzó a inundar la ciudad. Sakura observó las gotas deslizándose por la ventana.</p><p>Había terminado sus tareas de la semana. Terminó las solicitudes para la universidad y había preparado las materias que estudiaría el primer año de medicina.</p><p>Dibujó con su dedo garabatos en la ventana.</p><p>Odiaba estoy días, demasiados estereotipados. Siempre relacionado con la tragedia. La radio sonaba a un volumen bajo, algo sobre que las lluvias no terminarían y que la primavera comenzaría con los primeros chaparrones.</p><p>— Sakura, pregunta tu madre si vas a comer.</p><p>—¿Qué te he dicho de entrar a mi habitación sin avisar? —exclamó molesta. Su padre se encogió de hombros.</p><p>— Te he estado llamando desde hace rato. ¿Acaso preferirías que viniera tu madre?</p><p>Sakura suspiró y frunció el ceño. ¿Es que acaso sus padres no entendían que ya no era una niña?</p><p>Se dirigió de nuevo hacia su escritorio.</p><p>— No tengo hambre — dijo apilando sus papeles.</p><p>— ¿Segura? Sé que esos son síntomas de tu adolescencia. Cuando las niñas crecen y se...</p><p>— ¡Largo! — exclamó furiosa y sintiendo sus mejillas arder.</p><p>Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse de nuevo, se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y masajeó su sien. Bufó con molestia y comenzó a rebuscar en su cajón y fue cuando se dio cuenta.</p><p>Cierto, el celular lo había dejado en casa de Hinata.</p><p>Cerró el cajón que sonó con estruendo. No le inquietaba que Hinata pudiera leer lo que había escrito, conocía a su amiga y sabía que no sería de husmear aunque estuviera en su vista.</p><p>Lo que le inquietaba era sino ese aguijón en su nuca molestándola. Creyó que al dejar el celular podría respirar mas tranquila, pero esa sensación de pesadumbre no se había ido.</p><p>La primera vez, creyó que era una broma. Al ver el celular sobre la mesita de luz, lo creyó como un regalo de su padre. Pero no era posible, Sakura veía esos aparatos como una fuente de distracción para los estudios. Su padre la conocía, y sabía que si había algo que a ella no le gustara terminaría en la basura. No, su padre no se arriesgaría. Sin embargo, para despejar las dudas, le preguntó. Su padre solo enarcó una ceja y comenzó a decir que tal vez se tratara de que estuviera en sus días.</p><p>Cuando lo revisó, solo contenía la aplicación de notas y cada uno titulada con un número.</p><p>No le mintió a Hinata cuando dijo que lo leyó completo, una y otra vez hasta sabérselo de memoria. Pero era algo tan inexacto, alguien como ella que distaba de creer en la magia o los viajes en el tiempo que lo dejó en el fondo de su mochila. Por lo menos hasta que Sasuke llegó a la escuela.</p><p>Fue la primera que se cumplió. Tampoco seria la última.</p><p>Observó su reflejó. Se hizo una coleta en alto, arregló su uniforme y se puso perfume.</p><p>Se mantuvo unos minutos observando su reflejo. El canto de las aves ingresaba por la ventana al igual que la luz de la mañana.</p><p>Según la nota número diecinueve, hoy debería cambiar lugares con Hinata ya que la emparejaran con Naruto para limpiar las piscinas. Y a Sakura con Sakura.</p><p>"No seas cobarde. Sabes lo que quieres."</p><p>Observó su reflejo e hizo una mueca.</p><p>—Que estupidez —dijo. Se colocó su maletín y cerró de un portazo su habitación.</p><p>…</p><p>Apoyó su mano en su barbilla mientras observaba como uno a uno ingresaban sus compañeros al aula.</p><p>—Buenos días, Sakura.</p><p>Matsuri se sentó a un lado de ella. Sakura respondió con un vago hola. Gaara y Naruto llegaron después.</p><p>—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Has podido hacer las solicitudes de ingreso? ¡Te he traído un kit de lápices, por que seguro los gastaste a todos! — dijo Naruto dando vuelta su asiento y colocándose frente a ella. A Sakura le dio un tirón en el estomago. Cada vez que Naruto recordaba algún detalle que ella había dicho, o inclusive esas pequeñas acciones hacían que su estomago se revolviese.</p><p>— ¿Qué dices idiota? ¡Y da vuelta el pupitre antes de que venga el profesor! -exclamó sintiendo las mejillas rojas.</p><p>—¡Pero así se me hace mas fácil verlos a todos! — dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño— . No entiendo por que el profesor me colocó aquí.</p><p>— Por que te distraes fácilmente — dijo Sasuke con frialdad. Sakura lo observó. No podía negarlo, cuando lo vio por primera vez creyó que se tratara de algún príncipe azul. Se sentó a un pupitre de Sakura mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo. Observó el lugar y frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Dónde esta Hinata? — preguntó callando las protestas de Naruto. Sakura hizo una línea fina con su labio y observó la ventana. Sentía la mirada de Naruto sobre ella.</p><p>— No lo sé — escuchó decir a Naruto— . Siempre llega contigo, dímelo tú.</p><p>— Vengo de otro lugar, idiota.</p><p>Antes de que Naruto protestara, oyeron murmullos de sus compañeros. Sakura observó el escandalo con una ceja alzada.</p><p>Abrió sus ojos al ver la atención de los muchachos. Hinata ingresó al aula con su uniforme de siempre y su caminata pausada. Sin embargo, Sakura tragó saliva al observar su cabello negro caer como una cascada hasta sus hombros.</p><p>—¡Hinata! Te ves increíble — dijo Matsuri cuando la pelinegra se acercó hacia ellos. Hinata sonrió con los labios apretados y observó el suelo. De repente miró a los ojos a Sakura. La pelirrosa solo la miró un segundo antes de quitar su mirada y observar de nuevo hacia la ventana.</p><p>Sin embargo, al no escuchar a Naruto parlotear lo observó.</p><p>Naruto observaba a Hinata con un brillo particular en sus ojos azules. El corazón de Sakura se oprimió y bajó su mirada. Observó de reojo y al igual que Naruto, Sasuke la observaba de vez en cuando.</p><p>Apretó su mano en un puño. No era justo. Chicas como Matsuri y Hinata se llevaban siempre la atención, los chicos veían en ellas algo que proteger. Con Sakura era diferente, siempre fue la que actuaba como una molestia, la que siempre recordaba al profesor que había examen, siempre la que tenia una fuerza descomunal y la que no se comportaba como una dama.</p><p>Negó con su cabeza y evitó que la lagrimas se deslizaran de sus ojos. Por suerte el profesor ingresó al aula.</p><p>Trató de escuchar lo que decía el profesor, pero cuando vio sus notas solo se encontró con las palabras de la nota. Bufó y borró lo que había escrito, recriminándose.</p><p>—Sakura.</p><p>La joven levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos castaños de Matsuri.</p><p>—¿Estas bien, Sakura? — preguntó ladeando su cabeza. Sakura la observó un momento y luego dirigió su vista hacia Naruto. El rubio estaba hablando animadamente con Hinata y Sasuke, y la pelirrosa quería saber de que hablaban. Cuando iba a responderle a Matsuri que no había de que preocuparse, Naruto se levantó, tomó el dinero de Hinata y Sasuke y se dirigió hacia ella.</p><p>— Sakura-chan, acompañame — dijo con una sonrisa. Sakura lo observó un momento y asintió.</p><p>— De acuerdo — dijo.</p><p>…</p><p>Caminaron en silencio. Aún se sentía la brisa fresca de la lluvia.</p><p>Siguieron en silencio hasta que se detuvieron frente a la maquina expendedora.</p><p>— De acuerdo. Estamos lejos, ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—¿Qué le dijiste a Hinata-chan? — preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño. Sakura se encogió de hombros.</p><p>— Lo mismo que te dije a ti, que todo esto me parecía una tontería — respondió pasando de Naruto y escogiendo su orden.</p><p>— Sé que Hinata-chan y yo hemos estado haciendo lo que dicen la notas, aunque ella aún no sepa que yo no tengo el celular también, pero no funcionara si tu tampoco las haces, Sakura-chan.</p><p>Sakura apretó la lata de café que había tomado.</p><p>—¿Por qué no lo haces tu con ella? — masculló. Lo observó— . Después de todo, tú y ella son lo mas cercano a Sasuke.</p><p>—¿Y lo que le dijiste en la casa del teme? — preguntó Naruto. Sakura observó hacia otro lado, no quería ver el rostro dolido de Naruto— . ¿Sobre que éramos amigos?</p><p>—Fue una prueba. Solo eso — respondió pareciendo indiferente. Naruto negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—No te entiendo Sakura-chan.</p><p>—Sabes que eso podría ser para peor, además...</p><p>—No — interrumpió Naruto— . No entiendo como puedes ser egoísta.</p><p>Fue como si algo golpeara en su pecho. Todo se detuvo, podía oír eso de sus compañeros. Ni siquiera Hinata la había insultado. Sonrió con sarcasmo por dentro ante este pensamiento, por supuesto que Hinata no la insultaría, si ella era una buena persona.</p><p>— Como sea — dijo rodando los ojos. No quería llorar frente a él— . Si quieres hacerlo tú y Hinata, háganlo, pero no me entrometan. Es probable que todo termine peor de como iba terminar.</p><p>Naruto la observó serio por una vez en su vida.</p><p>—¿Sabes? Yo no entiendo cuando me hablan de probabilidades o de números. Soy un idiota lo sé. Pero ¿desde cuando algo termina peor cuando haces lo correcto?</p><p>Naruto tomó las cosas que estaba cargando Sakura y se fue.</p><p>La joven pelirrosa se quedó un momento observando un punto fijo. La campana había sonado hace rato, pero por primera vez no le importó.</p><p>Ella había leído las notas detenidamente, inclusive aquella en la que decía que Hinata se había casado con Naruto y habían tenido un hijo.</p><p>A todos los unió el dolor, mientras que yo me refugie en los estudios y hui hacia América dejándolos.</p><p>Sabía que si salvaban o no a Sasuke, Hinata se quedaría con Naruto. Por qué Sasuke nunca se le confesaría a Hinata. El huiría, creyendo que era algo que destruía todo a su paso.</p><p>No todo se trataba sobre mí. Haz lo correcto.</p><p>¿Lo correcto? Se sentía como si tuviera un peso en los hombros. Abrió la puerta del salón y Kakashi-sensei la observó perezoso.</p><p>— Oh, Sakura. Justo estábamos en medio de un revuelo — dijo señalando a Naruto— . Naruto quiere cambiar con Sasuke, ya que fue emparejado contigo para las actividades del festival. Si tú no tienes problema en cambiar de pareja con Hinata, estará todo arreglado.</p><p>Naruto la observó a los ojos mientras que con su boca articulaba un por favor. En otro momento, tal vez el corazón de Sakura hubiese dado un vuelco al saber que estaría a solas con Naruto.</p><p>Pero ahora era diferente, Naruto no quería estar con ella.</p><p>—No lo creo profesor —dijo observándolo a los ojos. Naruto apretó los puños y observó el suelo—. Las reglas son muy claras y usted ha sido muy preciso en el emparejamiento.</p><p>— Umm, supongo que tienes razón — respondió Kakashi-sensei sin prestarle atención—. Sin mas de que hablar, siéntate por favor.</p><p>Sakura caminó entre las personas, no miró hacia Naruto o Hinata, solo se sentó en el pupitre.</p><p>El maldito aguijón en su nuca aún no había desaparecido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La brisa fresca revoleó sus cabellos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, e instintivamente tomó su cabello. Detuvo su mano.</p><p>Cierto, el largo de su cabello ya no estaba.</p><p>Hinata suspiró y continuó limpiando la suciedad de la piscina.</p><p>—gcc, !No entiendo por que limpiamos la piscina si no la vamos a usar! -exclamó Naruto aún lado de ella. Comenzó a barrear con mas fuerza.</p><p>—Es pedido del profesor, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata sonriendo. Por lo que había oído, asignaron a sus compañeros a distintas tareas a lo largo de la escuela, para mantener todo listo para el festival escolar de la semana entrante.</p><p>Gaara con Matsuri, ella con Naruto y...</p><p>Disminuyó su movimiento. Observó al otro lado de la escuela. En su mente revoloteaban las palabras de las notas de aquella mañana.</p><p>"No deseo borrar el recuerdo de nosotros viendo los fuegos artificiales. Por favor, evita que Sasuke no este."</p><p>—Ellos estarán bien. Sakura-chan no es como otra de sus fans locas que últimamente están apareciendo.</p><p>Se sobresaltó. Naruto observaba al mismo lugar, sin embargo, sin su característica sonrisa. Solo frunció el ceño, como si hubiese recordado algo que no podía digerir.</p><p>Lejos de sonrojarse, Hinata solo suspiró. Observó el cielo, quedaban pocas semanas para la fecha de la nota. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.</p><p>"¿Y si logramos detenerlo, y luego lo intenta de nuevo?"</p><p>Un sentimiento desagradable se instaló en su estomago.</p><p>—Hinata-chan, ¿estas bien? —preguntó Naruto. Tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja—. Te ves pálida.</p><p>Hinata lo observó. Sintió las manos cálidas de Naruto rozando su mejilla. Al leer las notas, su yo del futuro nunca mencionó como sería su relación con sus amigos, y si aquello no estaría irremediable roto. Cuando Naruto alejó su mano, creyó que sentiría las cosquillas en su estomago como la primera vez que lo vio entrando al aula, desafiando a todos con su peculiar sonrisa.</p><p>No sintió nada.</p><p>O.O.O</p><p>Al terminar, ambos se dirigieron a buscar a sus amigos. La tarde se mostraba con tonos violetas y rosas. Hinata bostezó. Se sintió satisfecha al terminar el trabajo asignado.</p><p>—Mira, es Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto. Ambos observaron detrás del alambrado la cancha de tenis. Sakura barría el suelo.</p><p>Ni ella ni Naruto se movieron de su sitio. Naruto ondeó el lugar y frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Donde esta el bastardo? —preguntó. Hinata lo buscó con la mirada. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Naruto se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cancha.</p><p>Indecisa, Hinata se debatió si debería ir o quedarse donde estaba. Aún no había terminado en buenos términos con a Sakura. Matsuri ya le había preguntado si sabía que era lo que le sucedía a Sakura que ya no pasaba tiempo con ellos.</p><p>Tragando saliva, siguió a Naruto.</p><p>Cuando se acercaron a ella, Sakura siquiera levantó la cabeza de su tarea.</p><p>—Sakura —dijo Naruto con seriedad. Hinata frunció el ceño y los observó a ambos. La tensión se podía cortar con una tijera. Sakura lo observó con indiferencia un momento y continuó barriendo.</p><p>—Sakura —la llamó Naruto de nuevo—. ¿Donde esta Sasuke?</p><p>Sakura lo observó de nuevo con un mohin. Hinata sentía que algo había pasado entre ellos, aunque no podía deducir qué era lo que había pasado. Los observó a ambos con preocupación, según le había contado Gaara, Sakura y Naruto habían sido amigos desde la infancia, ambos tenían una conexión que era inquebrantable. Sin embargo, ¿qué podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper ese lazo?</p><p>Sakura se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—No lo sé. Solo se fue —dijo. Naruto apretó los puños y frunció los labios.</p><p>—Hinata-chan, ve a buscarlo a la biblioteca, el teme debe esta ahí —dijo sin mirarla. Hinata parpadeó y lo observó.</p><p>Naruto no le quitó la mirada a Sakura, y la pelirrosa lo observó un momento, tiró la escoba que retumbó en el suelo con fuerza y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Ve, Hinata-chan. Nos veremos luego.</p><p>—Él no esta en la biblioteca, dijo algo como se iba a casa —dijo Sakura. Observó sus uñas. Naruto solo suspiró.</p><p>—Ve de todos modos, Hinata-chan.</p><p>A Hinata también se le hacia extraño que Sasuke se fuera sin haberla esperado, sin embargo, entendiendo que ambos querían estar solos, les dio las espalda y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.</p><p>O.O.O</p><p>La escuela se encontraba vacía. Hinata caminó por los pasillos, se encontró con Gaara y Matsuri que iban de salida, los saludó y continuó su camino.</p><p>Al contrario de lo que había creído, la biblioteca estaba abierta, a diferencia de los clubes que había cruzado. Se adentró en el establecimiento, sin encontrarse a nadie, buscó entre las estanterías.</p><p>Lo encontró sentado entre pilas de libros a su alrededor. Hinata se acercó con cautela. Sasuke le daba la espalda, y tenia un libro abierto entre sus manos.</p><p>Se acercó con cautela hacia él. Sin embargo, se detuvo en medio del pasillo. La luz del atardecer caía sobre Sasuke.</p><p>Desde que le dijo que veía señales en ella, no habían vuelto a intercambiar palabras. Quería inventar cualquier excusa para hablar con él. Decirle que lo sentía, que solo estaba cansada.</p><p>Dio un paso, pero se detuvo. Sasuke se veía tranquilo y concentrado.</p><p>"Tenemos el problema, y la solución, pero no tratamos de entenderlo."</p><p>Le dio la espalda y se fue sin hacer ruido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La lluvia duró dos días. Hinata observó las gotas deslizarse por la ventana de su cocina.</p><p>—Hermana.</p><p>Hinata desvió la vista de su jardín hacia su hermana. Hanabi se acercó hacia ella y se apoyó en su hombro. Hinata acomodó en la de ella.</p><p>Su hermana estaba creciendo.</p><p>—Quiero comer soba —dijo. Hinata sonrió. Su hermana solía usar el hecho de querer algo como excusa para abrazarla. El orgullo Hyugga.</p><p>—Iré a la tienda —dijo. Le dio un beso en la cien. Abrió la alacena, observó lo que faltaba y asintió.</p><p>Mientras rebuscaba en el armario en busca de su paraguas, escuchó la puerta de la oficina de su padre deslizarse. Su hermana la miró y Hinata asintió. Hanabi se fue en silencio hacia su habitación. Hinata tragó saliva y continuó rebuscando con rapidez.</p><p>—¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? —preguntó su padre con dureza. Hinata se dio la vuelta. Su padre la observaba con severidad. Tragó saliva.</p><p>—I-ire a comprar -dijo con la vista en sus pies—. Padre, no hay mucha comida.</p><p>Su padre se quedó un momento en silencio. Hinata sabia que no podía retirarse antes de que él lo haga, y la falta de aire en sus pulmones estaba creciendo.</p><p>No se sentía valiente como cuando enfrentó a Sakura, o cuando se cortó el cabello. Se sentía como una animalillo y su padre sobre ella dispuesta a aplastarla.</p><p>—Largo —dijo su padre. Hinata exhaló el aire en sus pulmones. Abrió la puerta con intención de irse pero la voz de su padre la detuvo en la entrada—. Vuelve en exactamente media hora. No creo que te cueste tanto encontrar una lata de víveres.</p><p>Hinata asintió sin girarse y cerró la puerta.</p><p>…</p><p>Caminó lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando sintió un escalofrió en su espalda se dio cuenta que se había olvidado el paraguas. Se pasó las manos por los antebrazos, evitando enfriarse. No volvería a su casa a buscar el paraguas. Desde que su padre había vuelto de su viaje de negocios se le hacia complicado querer estar en casa. Generalmente iría a dormir a Sakura o a Matsuri.</p><p>El pensar en su amiga se le hizo un nudo en su garganta. Se paró en un semáforo en rojo. Ella tenia razón en algo. Hinata era muy ilusa al creer que podría salvar a Sasuke. Siquiera podría mirar a su padre a los ojos sin temblar como un cachorro.</p><p>Por lo que sabia, solo Sakura y ella tenían los celulares. Sakura se esfumó y Hinata estaba en la línea dudando. El semáforo se volvió verde. ¿Dudando por qué?</p><p>Caminó por la orilla, se mantuvo bajo los árboles para evitar mojarse. Porque Sasuke era su amigo, pensó con resolución.</p><p>Observó sus pies, si, aunque trataba de convencerse de eso había algo incomodo en ello y que estrujaba su corazón.</p><p>Ella no lo conocía. Sasuke había hecho mas cosas por ella que ella por él. Quería reír o llorar, pues claro que él había hecho mas, si ella era una inútil como podría decir su padre.</p><p>Hizo las compras, tenia las pantorrillas mojadas y abrazaba la bolsa evitando que se mojara.</p><p>Cuando se detuvo en el semáforo creyó escuchar a alguien llamarla a lo lejos, observó hacia todos lados y fue cuando vio a Sasuke caminar hacia ella con un paraguas en la mano. Sasuke levantó su mano con pereza, pero cuando se acercó a ella frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Hyugga, estas hecha un desastre —dijo. Le colocó el paraguas sobre ella, Sasuke llevaba una bolsa en su mano. Hinata sabia que debería haber estado patética, solo bajó la cabeza y observó hacia otro lado.</p><p>Ambos se mantuvieron en la esquina esperando el semáforo, a Hinata se le hacia interminable.</p><p>—No has estado yendo a las clases —dijo Sasuke de repente. Hinata apretó su bolsa.</p><p>—Las c-clase del club me han m-mantenido ocupada —respondió. El semáforo se puso en verde y Hinata recordó—.¿Como t-te ha ido a ti?</p><p>—No he ido —respondió Sasuke con indiferencia. Hinata casi se trastabilla, sin embargo Sasuke la sostuvo de su codo. Los colores subieron al rostro de Hinata, sentía la mano cálida de Sasuke sobre su piel.</p><p>Se enderezó con el corazón palpitando contra su pecho.</p><p>—¿Por qué? -preguntó como si le faltara el aire. Respiró hondo, tratando de bajar la temperatura de su rostro.</p><p>De repente, Sasuke se detuvo frente a ella. Hinata observó su casa detrás de Sasuke. La lluvia se volvió mas intensa.</p><p>—Teníamos un trato —dijo Sasuke. Hinata notó en su tono de voz irritación—. Yo me unía a ese club si me traías bento. Yo cumplí con mi parte te toca a ti.</p><p>Hinata levantó su rostro y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Sasuke.</p><p>La altura de Hinata estaba perfecta en los labios del pelinegro. La respiración de Hinata quedó atascada en sus pulmones. Sasuke también se había quedado en silencio.</p><p>Sasuke frunció el ceño, carraspeó y se alejó. Hinata se mantuvo perdida un momento antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que iban a hacer.</p><p>Observó el suelo avergonzada.</p><p>—Nos vemos —dijo Sasuke. Le dejo el paraguas y se alejó encogiéndose por la lluvia. Hinata se quedo parada en el lugar. El sonido de los autos disminuyo, solo oía la lluvia chocar contra el pavimento.</p><p>Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que abrió la puerta de su casa, dejó las bolsas en la mesa y se fue a su habitación a bañarse.</p><p>En la noche, acostada en su cama con las lluvia decayendo hasta que solo se escuchó un murmullo, Hinata observó la pared. Aun sentía sus mejillas rojas. Observó el celular sobre su mesa de luz.</p><p>Había algo que su yo del futuro se había callado. Tal vez para no presionarla, tal vez por que aún en el futuro no había caído en la cuenta.</p><p>Fuera como fuere, Hinata si lo sabia, sabia por que el hecho de que Sasuke tal vez no estuviera en un futuro le estrujaba el corazón.</p><p>Estaba enamorada de Sasuke.</p><p>Parpadeó, las manecillas del reloj continuaron sonando con un chasquido y el murmullo de la lluvia aún resonaba en sus oídos.</p><p>Atrajó el celular hacia su pecho evitando llorar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He estado un poco mal estos días, pero no quería dejar de escribir. Por lo tanto, espero que les haya gustado. Lamento si es demasiado dramático. Ya ustedes me dirán.</p><p>Besos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>